Stalker
by Orton-good-kisses
Summary: When loving someone goes too far.
1. Saved

_Stalker_

Starring: Randy Orton, Hayden Clark

**Chapter 1:**

It was another workday for Hayden Clark as she walked into her private office and sat down behind her cherry oak desk. She worked in a Missouri Design firm and was a secretary to the executive. She set her brief case down and turned on her Mac desktop computer. As she waited for it to boot, she looked over the papers laying on her desk to see if anything deserved her attention right away. Once her computer loaded, she clicked on her files and immediately began working. The day passed by quickly which didn't bother Hayden at all, it was the kind of day she liked. As Hayden finished her filing it turned 5:30 and Hayden turned off her computer. She clocked out and made her way to her car parked in the company's parking garage.

She pulled her keys out of purse and was about to unlock the door. Suddenly a figure appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and his hand clamped down over her mouth. He dragged her body away from her vehicle and threw her hard to the ground. Hayden was about to scream, but he was over her quickly and covered her mouth again.

He pulled a knife out and put it to her throat, and growled." Scream and it will be the last sound you ever make".

Hayden scared to death, stayed quiet. The man positioned himself between her legs and was just about to put his hand up her skirt when another man called out." Hey!".

The man stood and ran off quickly. The man that had scared him off ran up to Hayden." Hey, are you ok?".

Hayden sat up as tears coursed down her now pale face. She shook her head and said." Yes, thank you very much".

The Man put out his hand." Here I'll take you to the hospital near by".

Hayden took his hand and got up as she flinched in pain. She had scraped up both knees, an elbow, and had a cut on her forehead above her eye when she fell to the ground. Hayden followed the man to his car. He opened his passenger side door and helped her in. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, the man helped her out of the car and inside.

He walked to the desk and said." Hello, I found this lady in a parking garage. A man was going to rape her and she's got some injuries".

The nurse looked at him." Was she actually raped or did you intercede?".

"I yelled at the guy and he ran away".

"Okay. I'll enter you into the computer and the doctor will be with you shortly".

The nurse showed them to the waiting room. The man didn't want to leave Hayden by herself, so he stayed by her side. As they waited to be seen, Hayden tried to forget about the man that had tried to rape her, but she kept seeing him in her head. Suddenly the man sitting next to her spoke up." I know this may sound like a stupid question, but are you ok?".

"Yes. Thank god you came when you did".

The man grinned at her and said." I know you probably don't care, but my name is Randy".

Hayden shook his strong hand." My name Is Hayden".

Within 5 minutes the doctor came in and treated Hayden for her injuries. A policeman came in and Hayden filed a report about the man that tried to rape her. She was released an hour later and Randy drove her back to her car. He watched her get in her car and made sure she was safe. She started her car and waved at Randy to let him know everything was ok. He nodded his head and followed her out of the garage. They turned their seperate ways and drove home.

When Hayden got home, she ran from her car and into her home quickly. She locked and dead bolted her door behind her. She set her brief case down and walked upstairs to her bathroom. Even though the man hadn't finished what he started, Hayden still felt dirty. She started her bath water and removed her clothes. She got into the warm water and relaxed. She tried to think of nicer things, but the man's face haunted her thoughts and plagued her mind. Once she felt clean enough, she got out of the tub, and let the water drain out. She put on her night clothes and walked downstairs to her kitchen. She got a small snack to sooth the rumbling in her stomach and went back up to her room. Even though it was only 7:45, Hayden felt tired and went to bed early. She prayed for a dreamless sleep and hoped for no nightmares consisting of her attacker.

She climbed into her bed and turned off the lamp, and drifted off into sleep.

**Ok, review and let me know what you think. This is my new story.**


	2. Coincidence

**Chapter 2:**

The next day, Hayden woke up at 9:45 am, and took a shower. When she got out, she called into her job to tell them about what nearly happened in the parking garage. The firm gave her 3 days off so she could rest. Hayden walked downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and some breakfast. As she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast, she looked at the newspaper that was a couple days old, she had been to busy to read it before. She read the local section about what was going on in her area. It was all the usual really. Hayden finished her breakfast and then placed her used dishes in the sink and walked into the den. She plopped down on the couch and watched TV for a while. When nothing seemed to interest her, she turned off the TV and went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

When she was ready, she walked back downstairs, grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove down the street to the grocery store. She walked into the store and grabbed a cart for her groceries. As Hayden pushed the cart down the aisle picking up items she needed, she accidentally ran her cart into someone else's cart. She looked up to see it was the guy that helped her yesterday.

He smiled at her and asked." Feeling better?".

Hayden smiled back and said." You could say somewhat".

"That's cool...Hayden?".

She nodded her head and said." I want to thank you again for yesterday. I really want to make it up to you".

"That's not necessary, you know".

"I know, but I really want to. Please".

"Fine. How about lunch tomorrow at 12:30, good for you?".

"Sounds good".

"Great".

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a scrape of paper." You wouldn't happen to have a pen on you?".

Hayden nodded and retrieved a pen from her purse and gave it to him.

He scribbled two numbers down and gave her the paper and the pen." These are my numbers. If I'm not at one, you can reach me at the other".

Hayden smiled and said." Thank you. I'll call you".

He nodded and pushed his cart down the aisle. Hayden finished picking up her items and made her way to checkout. Once she paid for her groceries, she took them out to her car, and loaded them. She drove back to her house and took the groceries in. Once she put them away, she walked out on her patio and sat down on her swing to relax. The day passed by quickly, and it was 6:00 so Hayden cooked herself some dinner. When dinner was ready, she took the food into the den and ate while watching TV.

When she finished, she took her plate to the kitchen and sat it in the sink to be washed later. She went back to the den and watched TV until she got sleepy. Around 10:00 Hayden was too sleepy to keep her eyes open, so she turned off the TV and went upstairs to bed. She changed into her bed clothes and climbed into bed. She turned off the light and fell asleep.

**Sorry it's a little boring right now,but I promise the action will pick up soon.**


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, Hayden woke up at 9:00 and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went downstairs and made herself some coffee and breakfast. When she finished her breakfast, she washed the dishes in the sink and put them away. Then she walked into the den and watched TV until around 11:00. Hayden turned off the TV and studied her phone, she debated on whether to call Randy or not. She finally picked up the phone and dialed the first number scribbled on the piece of paper.

Hayden waited as the phone rang. Then she heard it pick up and then his voice." Hello".

"Hi, it's Hayden".

"Oh, how are you today?".

"I'm fine. Just calling you like I said I would".

"Well, I hope your calling me for a better reason than you said you would".

Hayden giggled and said." Yeah, I was calling to see where you wanted to meet for lunch".

"Oh yeah. You owe me lunch".

"Yup, where to?".

"There's a little bistro about 25 minutes from me, it's called The Gallery. Would you like to go there?".

"Sure, that sounds fine. I know where it is".

"Good. I'll see you at 12:30 then".

"Right, see you then".

Hayden hung up the phone. She sat there debating whether to change her clothes or keep on the jeans and cashmere top she was wearing. She finally decided to stay with the jeans and cashmere top, but added some jewelry and dressy boots. After that, she went to the bathroom to touch up her make-up and do her hair. When she finished she looked at the clock and realized it was a quarter to 12 already. She needed to leave right then to get ahead of the traffic. She walked downstairs and out to her car.

Hayden was actually surprised as she pulled into her parking space. There barely was any traffic and she got to the bistro within 15 minutes. She stepped out of her car and into the bistro. As she walked in, a man was standing at the podium wearing a suit and said." Welcome to The Gallery. How may I help you today?".

Hayden smiled and said." Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here at 12:30. He's probably not-".

"Yes. Right this way".

Hayden was shocked that Randy would already be there and followed the man as he led her back to a table where Randy was sitting.

Randy looked up and smiled and said." Your early".

"So are you. How long have you been here? I thought we were meeting at 12:30?".

"I know, but I've only been here a couple minutes. I thought I'd be polite and be early".

Hayden smiled and said." Likewise".

Hayden sat down and immediately began looking at the menu. The waiter came over a few minutes later and took their orders. While they were waiting for their meal, Randy made small talk." So, what do you do?".

"I'm an executive secretary at a design firm".

Randy looked confused but interested at the same time as he said." What do you do there?".

"I look at the designs that each artist creates and then I decided on the ones that are most eye-catching and then I send them to my boss. Once he decides on the best one, I tell the artist and they create a collage and catch phrases so we can create an ad".

"Sounds like a lot of work".

"Yeah, well I'm more of a go between and second hand decision maker. What do you do?".

"I wrestle for the WWE".

"Oh, wow. Sports entertainment".

"Yup".

"Bet that pays the bills".

"It covers a large portion".

Randy and Hayden shared a laugh as Randy continued." Your job sounds like it pays decent".

"Yeah, Well I have a nice little house in the St. Louis area and a 2009 Audi A7".

Randy smiled as he said." Did you say a little house in the St. Louis area. As far as I know those houses aren't that small and that car is worth a pretty penny".

Hayden laughed." I'm not a bragger".

She took a sip of her water and set the glass down. Randy had a smile that was hypnotizing and his eyes were very seductive. They continued to make small talk until their food arrived. When they were almost done eating, Randy decided to invite Hayden out to his property in a rich area about 30 minutes from where they were.

"What are you up to this weekend?".

Hayden looked a bit surprised at his question and was unsure whether to answer it. She lowered her head and said." Nothing that I know of. Why?".

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my ranch this weekend. It's sort of on the outside of the city, away from the noise and very private. There's horseback riding, lakes, beautiful landscaping. It's really breath-taking".

It sounded like a beautiful place and Hayden was in desperate need of a vacation. However she had only known this guy for a day and this invitation seemed kind of forward. She pondered for a minute and then decided to take a chance." Sounds good. I think a vacation to the country is just what I need right now".

"Great".

Hayden and Randy smiled at each other and finished their lunch.


	4. Randy's Ranch

**Chapter 4:**

It was almost 11:15 and Hayden was making sure she had everything packed for her vacation. Randy was sending his brother Nathan to pick her up and she didn't want to keep him waiting. She called her boss to let him know she was using some of her vacation time to recuperate. Her boss understood and gave her two weeks off. Hayden was actually really excited to see Randy's ranch. He had told her he was really into the privacy it provided and the nature it offered him. The way he had described it, it seemed like the perfect getaway. Hayden heard a knock on her door and walked out to the foyer to answer it.

She opened the door to a tall young looking boy." Hello, how are you Ms...?".

"Clark".

"Ms. Clark. My name is Nathan. I'll be your ride to my brother's ranch".

"Hello, Nathan. You can call me Hayden".

"Cool. Do you have any bags or suitcases?".

"Yes I do".

Hayden turned and picked up her two suitcases and handed them to Nathan. As he placed them in his trunk, Hayden grabbed her purse and keys and walked out locking the door behind her.

Nathan opened the passenger door for her as Hayden said." Thank you. Do you know how long it takes to get there?".

"Yes. From here about 2 hours".

"2 hours! This place really is far".

"Yes ma'am. On the way, let me know if you need to stop for anything".

"Thank you".

"Your welcome".

Hayden immediately opened a book she had brought with her and started reading. They had been driving for almost an hour and Hayden had finished half her book. She started to get sleepy and decided to take a little nap. She leaned her head back against the headrest and fell asleep.

"Ms. Clark...Ms. Clark...".

Hayden opened her eyes and sat up quickly as she said." Yes".

"We're here".

"Oh, thank you. I must have fallen asleep".

"Yes, I've already taken your bags to your room. Randy is waiting for you in the living room".

"Thank you, Nathan".

Nathan showed her the direction to the main house . Hayden was amazed at the sight of the place. Randy's words didn't even come close to the beauty of this place. Beautiful flowers, trees, and lakes made the landscaping looked like a painting.

Hayden walked into the house and found Randy standing in the living room.

"Hayden, glad you could come".

"Yup. It was quite a drive. This place is amazingly beautiful. Your words don't do it justice".

"I told you".

Hayden smiled as Randy smiled back and asked." Hungry?".

"Absolutely starving, actually".

"Good. My mom brought over lunch. I was going to eat, but I thought it would be polite to wait for you".

"Thank you, that's sweet".

Randy led her into the dining room, where the table was covered in fruits, chips, sandwiches, and deserts.

"Wow, all this is for us".

Hayden smiled and picked up a plate. She picked a few things then sat down. Randy sat across from her with his own plate and they began to eat their lunch.

"Do how long have you decided to stay for?".

"Well my boss gave me two weeks off for vacation, so if you don't mind-".

Randy cut her off." You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like".

"Thank you. I was only going to stay a week. Then I was thinking of visiting some close friends in Springfield. I wanted to surprise them".

"That sounds nice".

Hayden and Randy finished their lunch and Randy decided to take Hayden on a tour of the house.

"So do other people stay here?".

"Yes sometimes, I plan on building a guest house in the future".

"How many?".

"Maybe just one. I don't have a lot of visitors, mostly family but they don't come too often. I pretty much like my privacy".

Randy showed her to her roomand said." Well, I know you want to get settled in, so it's 3:00 now. Dinner will be around 6:00. Feel free to roam around and occupy yourself. I'm sorry to say i'm going to retreat to my home gym to get a workout in. I will see you at dinner...and wear something nice".

Hayden smiled as Randy walked out of the room. She immediately started to unpack her suitcase and place her clothes in drawers and the closet. She set up her make-up in the adjoining bathroom and sat down on her bed. The room her had chosen for her was beautiful. The floor and rafters were made of wood and the walls were a beige color. The large windows let in a alot of sunlight. She laid back on the white satin sheets and let out a contented sigh.

"I could get used to this".

Even thought she had taken a nap in the car, Hayden felt so tired so she repositioned herslef on the bed and let herself fall fast asleep.

Hayden opened her a eyes later and looked at the clock. It was 5:00 and she was glad she didn't sleep through dinner. She got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. She did her make-up and fixed her hair. She then walked to her clost. She had packed a few cocktail dresses just in case because whenever she went on vacation before she always seemed to need one. She decided to wear a light green spaghetti strap cocktail dress. She slipped the dress on and put on matching green pumps to match. She put on some jewelry and looked herself over in the mirror. Then she walked downstairs to the dining room. She walked in to see the room lit with candles and two place settings for two. She looked around and didn't see Randy until she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"A thousand starry nights wouldn't compare to how beautiful you look".

Hayden smiled and turned to face him as she said." Thank you".

They walked over to the table and Randy pulled out her chair for her to which she repeated "Thank you".

Randy walked over to his chair and sat down. Their dinner was already on their plates and covered with a silver top to keep them warm. They removed the covers and started to eat. Randy decided to start the conversation.

"Is your room comfortable enough for you?".

"Yes, its really beautiful".

"I'm glad you like it".

Hayden smiled and then said." It's really quiet here at night".

"Yes, the family members I had staying here before have already left. So it's going to be quiet here for the remainder of your stay".

"No else is staying?".

"No".

"So it's just us".

"Kind of".

"Kinf of?".

"Yeah. When everyone leaves, most of my staff leaves and comes back when the family comes. So usually the chefs and maids come up to 2 or 3 times a week".

"It must be pretty lonely to be out here by yourself".

"Sometimes. I come here to relax and recooperate after being on the road. With no one around i can get things done that need to be done."

"Does your family worry about you being out here living alone".

"Probably, but all they would have to do is call me or leave a message and i'd call them back and reassure them i'm fine and then i'm to go on living in seclusion".

"But why would you want to live in seclusion for so long?".

"Sometimes I just need the alone time. You'd be surprised at how much you figure things out when your alone".

Hayden wasn't sure what he meant, but she'd polite and leave it at that.

"So what do you do for fun when your out here alone?".

"I usually got horse back riding, video games, or spend time in my library".

"I've never been on a horse before".

Randy smiled and leaned forward while saying." Well that's one thing we'll have to do tomorrow".

Hayden smiled and continued eating her dinner. They finished eating and then Randy led her into the living room. Hayden sat down on the couch as Randy poured them glasses of wine. He handed a glass to her and then sat down beside her.

Hayden took a couple sips of the wine before saying." Can I ask you a personal question?".

"Sure".

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Your a successful, great looking guy".

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet. What about you?".

"What about me?".

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?".

"I guess I'm too busy with work to have a relationship".

Randy smirked and looked at her with seductionas he said." Well, your here now. No work to worry about. Plenty of time for me to occupy you".

"How could you occupy me?".

"I think I could come up with a few things".

"Like what?".

"Horse back riding, hiking, talking, walking around the lake at night, and of course romantic dinners".

"Are you planning to seduce while I'm here".

"How long as it been since you been with a guy like this?".

"Awhile. I think I might have forgotten how to attract a guy without looking and acting like a horny slut".

"Your attractuve enough and don't worry, your nowhere near being a horny slut".

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've been intimate in anyway with any guy".

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to be intimate with me".

Hayden smiled as she looked to the floor. Randy set his glass down on the table and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. He caressed her face before leaning in and touching his lips to hers. He gently kissed her, but as soon as he tried to make the kiss more passionate, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry".

Randy leaned back and said." Don't be sorry. It was all me. I moved too fast".

Hayden smiled and said." It's ok".

Hayden sat her glass down and looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00. Time seem to pass so quickly here.

Hayden looked at Randy and said." I think I should get some sleep if we're going to spend tomorrow together".

Randy nodded and took her hand and kissed the top of it." Sleep well".

Hayden stood up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.


	5. Day of Fun

**Chapter 5:**

Hayden got up that morning and had breakfast with Randy out on his patio. The sun brought out the green of the grass and the trees made everything so much more stunning. As they finished their breakfast, Randy started the conversation." Are you ready today?".

"I guess, even though I don't know what we're exactly doing".

"Well, first I thought we'd go for a hike before it got too hot. Then I thought I would take you for a ride on the back of my motorcycle around the property".

Hayden smiled and said." I think I'll pass on the motorcycle ride".

"You can't pass on that. Where's the fun in that?".

"I'm not really a motorcycle kind of girl".

"Well, at least ride the Ferris wheel with me".

"I'm afraid of heights".

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you".

Hayden smiled and sighed in defeat, saying." Alright, but just the Ferris wheel".

Randy smiled and said." I thought we'd have a picnic afterward for lunch and then we'd go horse-back riding then watch the sun set".

Hayden started to blush at his attempts to make things romantic for them. But she was still unsure at whether to take things further with him. Once they were finished, Randy took her hand and led her towards the woods. Hayden looked a little confused." What are we doing?".

Randy turned and looked at her." The hike remember. We're hiking through the woods, perfectly safe."

"Oh".

Randy and Hayden hiked through the woods and Hayden admired the greenery of the plants and the chirping from the birds above. They walked upon a hill and was able to look down on a valley full of wild flowers of different colors. It was amazingly beautiful to look at. When the sun rose up higher and the temperature started to rise, they completed their hike and made their way to the Ferris wheel. Hayden was still uneasy about riding the Ferris Wheel and Randy could see it on her face. He took her hand in his and said." I'll be right there the whole time".

"OK".

They got into a car and let the conductor lock the bar in place. He pressed the button and started the ride. Hayden had to take a deep breath to calm herself as they got higher and higher off the ground. Randy could tell she was getting nervous and decided to start a conversation to distract her.

"So how did you like the Hike?".

Hayden turned her head to look at him and said." It was beautiful and exhilarating".

"Beautiful sounds from the birds, uh?".

"Um..yeah. The birds were wonderful".

Randy realized the conversation wasn't distracting enough so he decided to try something else. Randy leaned closer to her and called her name to get her to turn her head and look at him. As soon as she did, he lightly touched his lips to hers and started a slow passionate kiss. They kissed for about a minute before the ride came to a jolting stop, breaking the kiss. Hayden looked into his eyes, unsure how to react to what he did. Suddenly the ride conductor unlocked the bar, allowing them to get off. Randy got out first and turned to help Hayden off.

They started to walk back towards the house when Hayden turned to him suddenly and asked." Why did you kiss me?".

Randy stopped and looked at her as he tried to stop the smile from creeping on his face as he said." I was trying to distract you from your fear of heights and if I'm not mistaken...it worked".

Hayden looked to the ground and back to him." OK...thank you".

Hayden started walking again until Randy walked up to her and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him as he said." I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was just trying to help".

"It's ok. I'm just...having-".

"Mixed feelings".

Hayden was surprised that he knew exactly what she was about to say and said." Yeah...sorry. I'm just-".

"Don't be. Again I do things fast before I think them through".

"It's not that".

Randy looked at her, unsure of what she was talking about.

Hayden looked into his eyes and said." It's just been a long time since...I've...felt...this way about someone".

Randy brushed her hair back from her eyes." And what way is that?".

Randy leaned in and kissed her again but not a lot of response from Hayden in it.

They ate their lunch mostly in silence as Hayden gazed out at the beautiful sight of the sun hitting the water and Randy sat watching her.

When they were finished eating, Randy stood up and asked." Ready for horse-back riding?".

Hayden hesitated and said." Can we do it later. I'm a little tired. I think I just need a quick nap".

Randy had a small frown on his face." Sure".

Hayden went back to her room and set her alarm for 4:30. That would give her enough time to go horse-back riding before dinner. She laid down and fell asleep.

Hayden woke up to someone knocking on her door. She looked at the clock and it was only 4:16. She got out of bed and walked up to the door and answered it. She looked up to see Randy standing there.

"Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was going to get up anyway".

"Do you still want to go horse-back riding or did you want to pass on that today?".

"No...no. I still want to go. Just give me a minute, ok?".

"Sure".

Hayden quickly fixed herself up and met Randy in the hallway. He led to the stables and got the horses for them to ride. They rode around the lake and through the garden. Randy showed her his favorite spot to ride to. They then returned to the stables and walked back to the house for dinner.

After eating dinner, they returned to the living room for a bottle of wine, like they had done the evening before. Randy was determined to get Hayden to talk about her feelings instead of hiding them like she also did. He poured her a glass of wine and then handed it to her as he said." What way did you mean?".

"What?".

"You said earlier that its been a long time since you felt that way about someone. What did you mean?".

Hayden felt like she was being backed into a corner and said." Uh...well I think...I meant attraction".

Randy sat down and leaned into her." What kind? Emotional or physical?".

Hayden's lips were inched away from his as she said." Um...both...i think".

Randy lightly touched his lips to hers and said." You think too much".

Randy placed his hand under her chin and kissed her passionately, causing her to place her hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer. Randy placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer, but Hayden pulled away.

Hayden said." I'm sorry, I thought I was ready for this...but I'm not. sorry".

Randy looked to the floor and across the room with an irritated look on his face and said." Fine".

Hayden could hear the frustration in his voice as she repeated her apology." Randy, I'm sorry".

It took a moment before Randy turned and looked at her as he said." It's alright...you should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning".

Randy stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.


	6. Suspicion

**Chapter 6:**

Hayden was a little confused about Randy's reaction the previous night when she pulled away from him. He never acted like that before. He was usually very sweet and understanding, but there was something different about him. He seemed more insensitive the more she turned away. She spent most of that day by herself without even seeing Randy once. She was bored and didn't know what to do so she walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and stopped when she got to the news. She watched the weather report and short stories on how to get to work faster and avoid rush hour traffic.

She didn't notice Randy standing in the doorway watching her as she watched the news. Suddenly a special report flashed across the screen. The news anchor reported." A special report has just been released. A fourth woman has been found dead on the outskirts of Mark Twain National forest, near Cape Girardeau".

Randy looked at the screen as he slowly and quietly walked over to the couch.

"The police think this may be the fourth victim of the alleged killer who stalks women and lures them into what they think is a romantic getaway. Police have released a sketch of what the killer may look like, he's-".

Before the news anchor could finish and reveal the sketch on the screen, the channel suddenly changed as Hayden turned to see Randy sitting on the arm of the chair where the remote was sitting. Randy quickly stood up after realizing what he did." My bad, what channel was it on?".

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I was just channel surfing anyway".

"Sorry I haven't been around this morning. I had some things to take care of this morning".

"It's ok, Randy".

Randy pointed to the screen and said." What was she talking about? Was there a murder?".

"I guess, a body was found outside Mark Twain National forest. Isn't that close by here?".

"Yeah, but Cape Girardeau is about a half hour from here".

"That's nuts. It's so close to here. Doesn't that worry you that the killer could just wander onto your property?".

"Not really. My property is well sectioned off and properly secured."

"This is actually the first time I'm hearing about this killer. You think it would be on the news in St. Louis. Then again I'm so busy with my work I hardly get to see the news".

Randy smirked and said." Well, you can't always believe what you hear on the news. Sometimes situations are completely different from how we perceive them to be".

Hayden was a little setback by the eerie warning by the news as Randy walked over to the doorway and said." Hungry?".

"No, sorry. I actually ate around 12:30 and its 3:30 now. If I eat now I won't be able to eat dinner".

Randy nodded as he said." OK, well at least accompany me to the kitchen so I can get a snack".

Hayden stood up and said." Actually, I should probably go upstairs and start packing".

"Packing, why?".

"Remember I said I was going to visit my friends in Springfield".

"But you've only been here 2 days. You said you'd at least stay for a week".

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen my friends in a long time and I really should go visit them".

Randy got that same irritated look on his face like the night before when Hayden pulled away as he said." Fine. Go".

Randy turned to walked out of the room when Hayden walked up to him and took his hand as she said." Please don't be mad, Randy. We can always get together again when we get back to St. Louis".

Randy looked at her and said." My whole plan of coming here was to get away from the chaos of the city so we could relax and get to know each other".

"I'm sorry. Please understand, Randy".

Randy was still tensed up as he said." Please stay one more day...for me".

"Randy, I can't. I have to-".

Randy turned to face her as he cut her off and said." What's the real reason you want to leave?".

"Randy, I-".

"And don't say your friends because I know that's a lie and I hate when people lie to me".

Hayden was becoming uneasy with Randy's ruthless behavior and she suddenly realized he started acting like this after she turned him down last night and then he started acting like this again when she said she was leaving. Something wasn't right about the way he was acting and Hayden started to get suspicious.

"Why are you acting like this?".

"Don't change the subject. Answer my question".

"What question?".

"Why are you leaving?".

"Randy, please".

Randy started to walk towards her as she backed away and he continued to repeat his question." Why are you leaving?".

"Randy please stop".

Randy backed her into a wall as Hayden started to get nervous. He placed his hands on either side of her, blocking her in.

"Why are you leaving?".

"Randy, please. I have to-".

Randy silenced her with his fingers and said." Don't leave me. Stay".

Randy caressed her face with his hand as he touched his lips to hers. Hayden froze in her place and decided not to reject him, knowing it would only make things worse. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and started to passionately kiss him back. Randy put his hands on her waist and lightly pulled her close.

Randy broke the kiss to take a breath and say." Stay".

Hayden looked into his eyes and said." One more day".

Randy looked to the floor and sighed. He then backed away and walked out of the room.


	7. No One's Leaving

**Chapter 7:**

It was 9:45 in the morning when Hayden woke up to a knock on her door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and said." Come in".

The door opened and in walked Randy carrying a tray in his hand. He walked over to the bed and sat down and put the tray on the bed.

"I brought you breakfast to make up for the way I treated you last night...I'm sorry".

Hayden looked at him with sincerity in her eyes and said." It's ok. I was just caught off guard that's all".

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I brought a little of everything".

He removed the cover from the plate to reveal bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast with two glasses on the tray. One filled with orange juice and the other filled with milk.

Hayden smiled as she said." Thank you".

Randy smiled at her acceptance. Hayden picked up a fork and started eating the eggs. Randy stood up as he said." Well I'll let you eat your breakfast and get dressed. I'll be downstairs when your ready".

"Wait".

Randy turned and looked at her as she continued." Stay and help me eat some of this breakfast because I sure can't eat it all".

Randy smirked as he sat back down and picked up a piece of bacon. They ate breakfast and then Randy went downstairs while Hayden took a shower and got dressed. She met him downstairs and then he took her on a walk outside around the property. Hayden stayed quiet while Randy talked about the landscaping and what he planned to do to make it better. Randy excused himself to do a workout while Hayden ate lunch. They met up again in the living room an hour later to watch a movie. When the movie was finished Hayden looked at the clock it was 3:00.

Hayden stood up and said." I have to go pack".

Randy turned to look at her with eyes as if she had deceived him. Randy stood and said." Please don't leave yet".

"Randy, please don't do this again".

"Please stay".

"I can't. I have to go".

Randy's face turned stern again as Hayden looked to the floor. Randy sighed and then walked out of the room again. Hayden hated to see him like that, but she had no choice. She walked back upstairs and packed her suitcases. When she was done, she walked over to the door, suitcases in hand and opened the door. She jumped in shock when she saw Randy standing there.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me".

"Stay".

"Randy I can't".

Hayden went to walk past him but he placed his hand out stopping her. Hayden looked at him confused as he repeated himself." Stay".

"Randy, I-".

Randy took a step toward her as she stepped back and he said." Stay".

Hayden dropped her suitcases and tried to walk past him again, but he stepped in front of her again and repeated." Stay".

"No. I have to leave".

Hayden tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her from moving. Hayden squirmed in his arms as she said."Randy, let me go. Let me go".

Hayden suddenly made a quick decision and stomped down as hard as she could with her boots on his foot. He immediately let go of her as she pushed him to the floor and ran out of the bedroom. She was in such a rush to get away she didn't realize she took a wrong turn and was now lost in the hallways. She leaned against a wall when suddenly it gave way and Hayden fell back into a secret hallway. She stood up again looked around. Randy hadn't told her about the secret passage ways when he took her on a tour of the house and now she knew why. She slowly walked down the hall till she came to a door. She opened the door to a small room. It was dark and she couldn't find the light switch. She stepped into the room to look for another door, but she didn't see one. Suddenly she heard a creep behind her that sounded like it came from the hallway. She turned to face the door and slowly stepped back to hide in the darkness when suddenly a cloth covered her nose and mouth. She tried to fight but the substance on the cloth she was inhaling was impacting her fast and she could feel her arms and legs getting heavy and as she started to fade away she head him whisper into her ear, "No one's leaving."


	8. Captive

**Chapter 8:**

Hayden blinked her eyes open and could feel her head pounding. She looked around and wasn't sure where she was. She tried to move her arms but looked up and discovered she was handcuffed to the headboard. Suddenly she heard a door open and looked over to see Randy walking through the door. Hayden suddenly remembered what happened and started having flashbacks of the previous days. She remembered particularly watching the news report and what Randy said about not believing everything they reported. Things were starting to make sense.

Randy walked up to her and said." Good. Your awake. I was starting to think I gave you too much".

"Why are you doing this?".

"Why is it everybody always asks the same questions when they end up in these situations? Why are you doing this? What do you want? It gets really annoying".

Hayden looked at him with a stern yet worried look on her face. Randy had a wet cloth in his hand and went to wipe her face, but before he could, Hayden turned her head as an attempt to stop him. Randy pulled his hand back and sighed in frustration as he said." I'm not going to hurt you. You were sweating when you were sleeping so I went and got a cool cloth to cool you off".

He went to try and wipe her face again, but Hayden pulled away as she said." Don't touch me!".

"I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you".

Hayden shook her head and said." If you weren't going to hurt me, you wouldn't have knocked me out with chloroform and handcuffed me to a bed".

"I did that so you wouldn't leave".

"Your crazy".

"Don't call me crazy!".

"Why not? Does that make you mad? Is that what the other girls did? They made you mad so you killed them".

"I didn't kill anyone. They disappointed me so I made a call and someone else took care of it".

"Your sick".

"No. I'm just a man who knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. Like you for instance, I saw you once before when I came to visit your design firm a few weeks ago. I knew I had to have you. So I called a favor. My friend that attacked you is a really good actor".

"That was a set -up?".

"I told you I'd do anything".

"You really are cra-".

Randy put one finger on her lips to silence her and gave her a stern look as he said." I wouldn't do that if I were you...I'm still a little upset about you hurting my foot. I just want to keep you here to show you how much you mean to me".

"How much I mean to you? Your keeping me here against my will".

"Not against your will. You agreed to come here".

"But you won't let me leave".

"Not until you see what I'm trying to show you".

"What might that be?".

"Now's not the time to talk about it. You should eat something".

"I don't feel like eating".

"If you feel nauseous, it's just a side effect of the chloroform. You'll be fine. Trust me".

"That's a pretty bold statement to make after handcuffing someone to a bed and holding them captive".

Randy looked at her as if his patience was wearing thin and said." I'll only be nice if you are, and believe me, you don't want to disappoint me".

Randy stood up from the bed and walked over to the table and picked up a tray and brought it over to the bed. He picked up a fork and scooped up some mash potatoes and tried to feed them to her. Hayden turned her head away and said." I can feed myself".

"I wish I could let you do that, but right now I don't trust you enough to uncuff you".

"I promise I won't run".

"Your promises mean nothing right now".

"Randy, I-".

Before Hayden could finish her sentence, Randy put the fork of mashed potatoes in front of her mouth again as his insistence that she eat it. Hayden decided to accept defeat this time and started to eat the food he fed to her. 10 minutes after she finished eating, she started to feel dizzy and tired.

She looked at Randy with a livid expression on her face as she said." What did you give me?".

Randy who was now standing in front of the table, turned and smiled and said." Food. It's what we eat everyday to stay alive".

"You put something in it, you asshole".

"Oh...you were talking about the sedative that's probably kicking in about now. Just a little something to help you sleep, it's better if you don't fight it. Trust me, you'll never win."

Hayden felt her eyes and her head getting heavy. She closed her eyes and disappeared into darkness.


	9. Building Trust

**Chapter 9:**

Hayden opened her eyes and could still feel her head pounding from the drugs he had given her. She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes trying to adjust to her headache. Suddenly her eyes opened and quickly sat realizing her hands were no longer handcuffed to the bed. She looked across the room and didn't see Randy. She went to get up when suddenly she heard the door open. She looked over to see Randy walking in with a tray in his hand. He looked and up and noticed she was awake.

"Good morning."

Hayden didn't respond. She just looked at him with a cautious look on her face, trying to prepare herself for what he might have planned for her. He walked over to the table and set the tray down. He turned and looked at Hayden as he said, "Breakfast?"

Hayden looked at him with skepticism remembering what he put in her food last night. She shook her head no and then looked away from him. Randy realized why she refused his offer and said, "I didn't drug it this time if that's what you're worried about."

Hayden looked at him and said, "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"You know, things would go a lot easier if you would just be nice and listen me."

Hayden looked at him in disgust as she said, "Why would I want to make things easier for you, you crazy son of -."

Before she could finish, Randy grabbed one of the chairs sitting next to the table and threw it against the wall. Randy's face was filled with fury as he said, "What did I tell you about calling me crazy."

Hayden was shocked at his reaction and had stepped off the bed and was now slowly backing away from him. She looked behind her at the open door leading out into the hallway and then back at Randy as he said, "Don't even think about it."

Hayden continued to back away from him as he quickly progressed toward her. She went to turned and try to run, but Randy was already in arms reach of her as he grabbed her arms and jerked her back to him. He slammed her up again his body as he gripped her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "You should appreciate how nice I'm treating you, instead of focusing on the things I do when you make me angry. Anyone else who would have kidnapped you would have taken what they wanted and killed you by now, but I'm actually giving you a chance to willingly give me what I want instead of just taking it."

Randy let go of her shoulders as she slowly turned around to face him. Randy looked at her as he said with a demanding tone, "So what's it going to be?"

Hayden looked at him with panic still in her eyes and looked at the floor as she tried to catch her breath. Randy got impatient and stepped forward with his hands out to grab her again as Hayden put her hands up to stop him and said, "No, wait...I'll behave."

Randy put his hands down and said, "Good."

He grabbed her wrist and led her over to the table. He picked up the chair he had thrown and set it back down. Hayden sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast while Randy just sat there and watched her. Once she was done she looked at Randy and pushed the tray away from her. Randy smirked as he stood up and said, "Come on, bath time."

Hayden looked at him with a questionable look on her face as she said, "What?"

Randy could see the worry in her face and said, "You need to take a bath, you've been in those clothes for almost a day in a half. Time to get cleaned up."

Hayden was a little skeptic on the subject of her having to take her clothes off, but she didn't want to argue and make things worse. She stood up and let Randy take her to the bathroom. As he walked in behind her he pointed to the sink and said, "There's a towel and a robe for you when you're done. Leave your dirty clothes on the floor; I'll take care of them later. You have twenty minutes to clean up. I'll be outside the door waiting for you."

Randy walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Hayden took a deep breath and started to undress. She started the shower and stepped into the warm water. She quickly washed her hair and body and then turned the shower off and stepped out. She dried herself off and then put on the robe. She rang out her hair and then set the towel down. She grabbed her deodorant and body lotion from her bathroom bag which was sitting on the floor and put some on. She started to brush her teeth as she heard the door click open. She turned her head to see Randy standing in the doorway watching her. She finished brushing her teeth and then set her toothbrush on the vanity and turned to face Randy as she said, "I'm done."

Randy uncrossed his arms and put one hand out allowing her access to walk back into the room. She walked over and sat down on the bed, which was now made. Randy walked over to the closet and removed her suitcase and brought it over to the bed. He set it down and unzipped it as he said, "Get dressed."

He walked back over to the table and picked up the tray. He walked to the bathroom where he threw away the contents that was on the tray and then walked back out to bedroom. Hayden was now dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for what he had planned next. Randy walked back over to the table and set the tray down as he looked at Hayden as she said, "Where am I exactly? I don't remember you showing me this room."

"Because I didn't. It's my bedroom. It's easier to keep track of you here."

"What part of the house is this?"

Randy looked at her with an annoyed look and Hayden could tell she was asking too many questions. She immediately looked to the floor and said, "Sorry."

Randy went to walk toward her when suddenly a female voice came over the intercom that was attached to the wall next to the door, "Mr. Orton?"

A look of shock and relief appeared on Hayden's face when she realized that some of the staff was still in the house, but it suddenly disappeared and turned into dread when she looked at Randy. Randy looked at the intercom and then back at Hayden as he warned her, "I don't want to hurt you. Don't give me a reason to."

Hayden stayed in her position as she watched Randy walk up to the intercom and press the button.

"Yes, Deanna?"

"I have all your meals for the rest of the week prepared in the fridge. All you have to do is heat it up."

"Thank you, Deanna. Enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you, Mr. Orton."

Randy turned and looked at Hayden as she sat there looking at the floor and playing with her hair as a nervous habit because she just missed her chance to alert someone she was there. Randy walked up to the bed and sat down. He placed his hands on Hayden's, which he could clearly see were shaking and said, "Calm down. I told you, I won't hurt you unless you give me reason to."

Hayden looked him in the eyes as she tried to convince herself he was telling her the truth. For the rest of the day, Randy brought out board games to keep Hayden occupied in between meals. Hayden decided to cooperate as she carried on friendly conversations to distract herself from what she new she was...a prisoner. She knew it was only best if she cooperate and listen to what he said. There was nothing better to do than to build trust. 


	10. Pushing Your Luck

**Chapter 10:**

Hayden sat on the bed reading her book while Randy was downstairs making dinner. He had locked the door and disconnected the intercom so there was no way for her to escape or to attract attention. She decided not to try and find a way out and just behave for now. Having him trust her a little more would only help in her escape later. She heard the door click open and looked up from her book. Randy brought in a tray with two plates on it. He walked over to the table and set down the tray. Hayden set her book down and walked over to the table and sat down. Randy sat down and picked up his fork as he said, "Eat, before it gets cold."

Hayden picked up her fork and went to eat a bite, but then stopped remembering the previous night. She looked at the food and then at Randy who had realized she was not eating. Randy set his fork down and said, "It's safe to eat. There's nothing in it."

Hayden took a deep breath and then picked the fork back up and took a bite. Randy finished eating before Hayden who was taking her time to make sure Randy was telling the truth about not drugging her food.

"Would you please hurry up and eat your food. I know what you're doing and I already told you I didn't drug your dinner."

Hayden looked up at him as she said, "Sorry, I'm just not that hungry."

Randy grabbed her plate and his and put them on the tray. He turned and walked toward the door as he said, "I'll be right back."

Hayden stayed seated in her chair and said, "OK."

Randy was back after ten minutes and had something in his hand. Hayden stood up and said, "What's that?"

Randy held out his hand as he said, "I thought we'd watch a movie."

Randy opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly a part of the wall slid back to reveal a TV. Randy put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. Hayden walked over to the bed and sat down. Randy sat down beside her and started to watch the movie. As the movie came to an end Hayden started to get tired and closed her eyes. Suddenly Hayden opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Randy who was sleeping beside her. The room was completely dark and she had no idea what time it was. She made a quick decision and gently removed the covers and stepped out of bed. She tried to run for the door, but suddenly felt her feet come out from under her, slamming her to the floor. She looked back at her feet and noticed a silver wire wrapped around her left ankle. She reached for it and tried to take it off when suddenly the lights came on and she looked up to see Randy standing there. He had a stern look on his face again as he walked toward her and said, "You know, you're really pushing your luck. I was nice enough to uncuff your hands and you still try to run away. I had a feeling you might try to do this, that's why when you were sleeping I put that wire around your ankle and tied it to the bed. I'm not as stupid as you may think."

Randy bent down to pick her up, but Hayden pushed his hands away and started to kick and slap him. Randy soon had to straddle her just to pin her down as he said, "Why do you have to make things so difficult? I was really hoping you would have warmed up to me by now."

"Get off of me."

"Well I would if you would calm down so I can pick you up and put you back in bed."

"I can get up myself."

Randy looked at her with a look on his face debating whether to trust her or not. He let go of her hands and stood up from the floor. Hayden laid there for a minute and then sat up and took a deep breath before she stood up and walked back to the bed. Randy walked up behind her as she crawled back into bed. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the handcuffs. Hayden looked at the handcuffs and then at Randy and said, "What are you doing?"

Randy walked around the bed and sat down on his side and held out his hand. Hayden looked at him in confusion and said, "What?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

Randy looked at her with a demanding look on his face and said with a strict tone through his teeth, "Give me your hand."

Hayden placed out her hand as Randy grabbed it and handcuffed it. He then handcuffed his hand then looked at Hayden as he said; "Now I'll know if you try to make an escape because you're not going anywhere without me."

Hayden looked at him with concern and then looked away as she tried to hide the tears that were filling her eyes. She laid down and closed her eyes.


	11. Attempt to Flee

**Chapter 11:**

Hayden opened her eyes and tried to look over her shoulder when she realized her hands were handcuffed to the bed again. She looked around the room for Randy and didn't see him. She pulled herself up so she was now sitting up. Suddenly Randy walked through the door with the tray in his hand. He walked over and set it down on the table and then walked over to the bed. Pulling a key out of his pocket as he said, "I'll uncuff you from the bed, but your hands stay cuffed till you prove you're not a liability."

Randy uncuffed one of her hands, pulling them away from the headboard and cuffing them back together. Hayden looked at the floor, making a quick decision as Michael untied the wire from her ankle. He turned to grab her hands when suddenly Hayden grabbed his head, slamming it into the headboard. Hayden ran down the hallway not sure which way to go. He never showed her this part of the house and she was completely lost. She turned the corner and saw the stairs, pushing herself to run faster. Right as she got to the stairs, Randy came around the corner from a different hallway and tried to grab her. Hayden whipped herself out of his reach, causing her self to trip and fall down the stairs. She laid there for a moment waiting for the pain to subside. She went to stand up, quickly realizing she couldn't because she had sprained her ankle. She immediately started to crawl toward the door, which was still a far distance away. Randy watched her attempt as he slowly walked down the stairs and said, "Why would you think you could try and get away from me again when your last two attempts were futile? So the only thing this little effort to runaway has done is made me angrier. You really need to just give up and give me what I want."

Crawling across the floor took a lot out of Hayden as she stopped and tried to catch her breath as she said, "Fuck you!".

Randy stepped in front of her and bent down so he could look into her eyes as he said, "Why can't you see that you belong to me and that I will never let you go."

Hayden looked up at him as she continued to catch her breath and endure the pain from falling down the stairs as she said, "I will never belong to you."

"You already do. You're all alone here, except for me of course."

"Someone will notice I'm gone. My boss, my friends."

"Your boss gave you two weeks off. You've only been here for four days. I've got plenty of time to come up with an excuse for you."

"My friends...".

"Your friends don't even know you were coming to visit them, remember. You were going to surprise them. Guess you're out of luck with that one. You're going to be here with me for awhile."

The tears started to fill in her eyes as she knew he was right. Everything she did to get away from him failed. It was like he was always one step ahead of her. Randy put his hands under her and picked her up as she mumbled through her tears, "No...no."

Randy carried her up the stairs and back to bedroom.


	12. Unexpected Response

**Chapter 12:**

Randy carried her back into the room and straight into the bathroom. She looked at the tub, which was already filled with water. He set her down so she could sit on the toilet, since she couldn't stand. He uncuffed one of her hands and slipped the handcuffs around the towel rack and then cuffed her hands together again. He looked into the mirror and examined the cut on his head from Hayden slamming his head into the headboard. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out peroxide and some gauze. He cleaned the blood from his face and then covered the cut with antibacterial ointment. He turned to look at Hayden who was looking at the floor and said, "I haven't even hurt you once and yet you have stomped on my foot, slapped and kicked me and slammed my head into the bed...You really think I deserve all that?"

Hayden didn't answer him and continued to look at the floor. Randy knew she wouldn't answer him so he decided to get her attention another way. He stepped in front of her and said, "Bath time."

Hayden looked up at him and then back at the floor as Randy uncuffed her from the towel rack. He stood her up as she held on to the counter so she wouldn't fall. Randy reached for her shirt as Hayden reacted and said, "What are doing?"

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone after that little stunt you just pulled? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"But, I-."

"Hey, you brought this on yourself. I'm not going to do anything, just watch."

Hayden finally surrendered and let go of his hand as he pulled her shirt over her head. He threw it on the floor and then reached for her pants sliding them down to the floor. As he stood back up, he ran his hands up her legs, causing Hayden to shake in fear of not knowing what he might do even though he said he'd just watch. He grabbed her underwear and slid them down to the floor. He then turned her around so she was facing him and handcuffed his hand to hers. He pushed the arms of his shirt up and then picked her up and set her in the tub. Hayden gasped at the hot temperature of the water and then sat back against the tub. Randy handed her a washcloth and said, "Wash up."

"It's hard to take a bath with one hand."

"Try and manage. And if you need help I still have a free hand."

"You're not touching me."

"I was talking about your hair."

"No you weren't. I know what you were thinking."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"What else does a guy think about when there's a naked woman in front of them?"

"You tell me."

Hayden looked away from him as he said, "Hurry up and decide if you want my help or not. I have things to do."

Hayden glared at him and then looked away again. Randy got impatient, waiting for her answer and quickly placed his hand on top of her head and pushed her under the water. Hayden grabbed his hand as she kicked and splashed the water trying to release his grip. He finally released and Hayden quickly sat up, gasping for air.

Randy leaned in and repeated himself, "Do you want my help or not?"

Hayden shook her head yes as she continued to cough from the water in her throat. Hayden decided to cooperate again and let him help her wash up. When she was done, Randy picked her up out of the tub and set her down as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Randy let her brush her teeth as he rang out her hair with another towel. When she was done she set her toothbrush down on the counter. She could feel Randy's hands running down her sides as she started to shake again. She could feel his breath on her neck and then heard him whisper into her ear, "My whole reason for bringing you here was to get closer to you so we could be intimate with one another. Why can't you just accept my feelings for you?"

"I had feelings for you until you turned crazy and kidnapped me." 

Randy whipped her around and slammed her up against the wall as he said, "You don't listen very well do you? I've told you twice not to call me crazy."

"How about psycho? Is that any better?"

Randy picked her up and carried her out to the bed and threw her down. Hayden kicked and slapped him as she tried to push him away while enduring the pain coming from her sprained ankle. Randy had to straddle her again to restrain her. He placed her hands above her head and held them with one hand. He placed his other hand on her leg and started to run it up under her towel as he said, "Is this how you want me to get what I want? By force?"

Tears started to fill her eyes again as she said, "No...stop, please."

"Then behave and give me what I want."

"I don't know what you want."

"I want you...all of you."

Randy caressed her face as he slowly brought his lips to hers. He kissed her for moment before Hayden decided to kiss him back. She had to admit she had feelings for him before and that giving him what he wanted would only make things easier. She tried to push the thoughts of him kidnapping her out of her head and only think of the attraction she had had for him before. Hayden broke the kiss as she breathed, "Let go of my hands, please."

Randy looked her in the eyes and then at her hands, realizing she was still handcuffed to him. He let go of her hands and with her free hand, Hayden placed it on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, locking her lips to his. Randy was surprised at Hayden's unexpected response and wanted to make sure she was serious. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as he said, "You're not just trying to distract me so you can try and run away again are you?"

Hayden looked into his eyes and said, "Do you want me or not?"

Randy looked deep into her eyes, still trying to see if she was serious. Hayden decided to test the situation and went to sit up as she said "Fine."

Randy immediately stopped her by placing his hand on her cheek and moving his lips closer to hers as he said, "Wait."

He kissed her passionately as she laid back and accepted his kiss. Randy started to caress her body again and slowly started to remove her towel. Hayden started to lift his shirt as Randy happily assisted her and pulled it over his head. Hayden broke the kiss again as she breathed, "Uncuff me."

Randy pulled the key from his pocket and immediately removed the hand cuffs from their hands and threw them on the floor. They both caressed each other's body creating fiery passion between them. Hayden dug her nails into his back, turning Randy on even more. Hayden couldn't fight him anymore and surrendered to the pleasure he gave her.


	13. Business

**Chapter 13:**

Hayden opened her eyes to the sun shining in through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked beside her to see Randy still sleeping. Hayden quietly got out of bed and walked over to the closet to get a change of clothes. She pulled out a pair of grey pajama pants, a white sweater, and a clean pair of underwear. She looked back over to the bed and Randy was still sleeping sound. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and then washed her face. She patted her face with the hand towel and then put it back in its place. She turned and opened the door to see Randy standing in the doorway. Hayden gasped and placed her hand to her chest as she said, "You scared me."

"What were you doing?"

"I just got dressed and brushed my teeth."

Randy looked at her skeptically and then steeped out of the doorway with his arm out as he said, "Come on."

He took her downstairs to make lunch. Even though she had given into him, he was still skeptical of how she would act when left alone. He made lunch while Hayden sat on a stool watching him. Hayden looked around the kitchen and then back at Randy as she tried to think of something to say to break the silence, "So, what are we doing today?"

"What do you mean we?".

Hayden looked at him confused and said, "Aren't we going to do something?"

"Again with the we?"

Hayden started to get nervous because of the way he was acting. Something wasn't right. She knew he might still be skeptical about her running away, but she thought because of what happened earlier that he would be a little more lenient. Randy handed her a plate with her lunch on it and then said, "I have things to do in my office."

"So I'm just going to be locked in the room all day?"

Randy looked at her with that annoyed look he got when she was asking too many questions. Hayden realized she was annoying him again and looked to the floor and then back at Randy. Randy sighed and said, "Before I was interrupted, I was going to tell you that you can sit in the living room and watch TV while I do some work in my office."

"Oh, ok."

"Under one condition...you behave and don't try any of your tricks."

Hayden nodded her head in agreement and began to eat her lunch. When they were done, Randy walked her to the living room. Hayden sat down on the couch and went to grab the remote when Randy grabbed her other wrist and handcuffed it. Hayden looked at Randy in confusion and said, "What are you doing?"

Randy handcuffed her to the arm of the couch and said, "Just a little security to let me know you're not going anywhere."

Hayden looked at him, but didn't say anything knowing it was best. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Randy bent down and pointed to the phone as he said, "If you need anything just press this button and speak into the phone and it will intercom to my office. I'll know if you try to call anyone."

Hayden nodded her head and then started to watch TV.

Randy walked to his office and sat behind his desk. He immediately picked up the phone and dialed the phone and waited for the familiar deep voice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Morris."

"Hey, Randy. What can I do for you today?"

"I need a favor."

"As always. What do you need?"

"I need you to take of-."

"Another disappointment?"

"No, not yet. She's starting to understand the more she behaves the better off she is, but I need you to do some research on her so I can create a plausible story for why she will be gone for so long."

"Sure, sure. Like I said, as always."

"Yeah, right. Just find out what I need to know. I have some business to deal with."

"Alright, I'll call you when I find anything out."

Randy gave him Hayden's information and then hung up the phone. He took care of a few other things involving Hayden and then looked at the clock and realized he had been in his office for almost two and half hours. He stood up and walked back to the living room. When he walked in he saw Hayden lying on the couch. He quietly walked up to her to see her sleeping. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He bent down and looked at her as he grazed her cheek with his hand. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Randy brought his fingers to graze her lips as he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. Hayden was immediately awoken and placed her free hand on the back of his head. Randy broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Hayden looked at him as he looked at her with seduction in his eyes as she said, "What was that for?"

"For behaving."

"What else can I do when I'm handcuffed to the couch?"

Randy smirked at her sarcasm and said, "Come on."

Randy uncuffed her from the couch and led her out of the room.


	14. Another Disappointment

**Chapter 14:**

Hayden sighed as she spread out her hand to where she thought Randy was. She noticed that he wasn't there; she opened her eyes as she said, "Randy?"

She found herself alone in the bedroom. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 11am. She got up and took her shower. As she walked down the stairs in her robe, she heard Randy talking to someone.

"No! I need that information as soon as impossible! Why else would I be paying you so much money?"

His voice was stern. She slowly walked up behind him and said, "Hey, who are you talking to?"

He turned to her in shock and then with a harsh tone said, "I'll call you back."

Randy hung up the phone and then looked at Hayden with a less than satisfied look as he said, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me."

"Sorry. Who were you taking to?"

"None of your business."

Hayden sighed and shook her head as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.  
Randy followed her in to the kitchen and saw her walk up to the fridge and pull out the carton of eggs. She pulled a few out and cracked them into a bowl. He came up behind her and began to softly kiss her on the neck.

"Randy, I'm trying to make you breakfast."

He continued kissing her as his kisses went up her neck, towards her ear as he whispered, "We can eat later."

He continued to kiss her as he brought his hands down to the belt of her robe, slowly untying the knot. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Um hum, but not for food."

Hayden released her arms from his neck as she looked at him with curiosity and said, "Don't you think we need to take a break from that."

Randy placed his hands through her robe onto her waist, pulling closer as his lips caressed the skin of her neck up to her ear as he said, "Why?"

"Because ever since that day I gave into you, this is all you seem to want from me."

"I told you I brought you here so we could get to know each other and become intimate."

"Yeah, I remember that, but I don't think fucking like rabbits qualifies as being intimate."

"Having sex is part of being intimate."

"Yes, but not every day. Can't we just do something fun."

"What I was doing was fun."

"Besides that, like horseback riding or something."

"I'm not letting you out of the house. Nice try, but I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't say you were."

"No, but you were planning something."

"I wasn't planning anything, Randy. You're just being paranoid."

Hayden went to walk out of the kitchen when Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him as he said, "Did you ever notice that I'm a lot nicer when you just give me what I want."

"A line has to be drawn somewhere, Randy."

"I'm the only one who can do that."

"You wanted me to behave so I did, but I won't agree to be your little sex toy."

Randy slammed her up against the counter as he said with a heated tone, "You'll be whatever I want you to be."

Randy held her hands down against the counter as he started to kiss her neck again. Hayden placed her hands on his shoulders as she breathed out, "Randy, please."

He ignored her and continued his actions. He moved his lips back to hers and passionately kissed her. Randy lifted his head and looked at her with seduction in his eyes as he said in a sultry tone, "Still want me to stop?"

Hayden tried to catch her breath as she breathed out, "No."

Randy was happy with her answer and returned his lips to hers. Randy stopped and pulled her down on the floor. She felt weak as he brought his kisses back to her neck. Hayden continued to try and catch her breath as she said, "Randy...stop."

He placed himself on top of her and pressed his body against hers as he said, "You really want me to stop?"

He started to grind himself against her as she tried her hardest to resist the stimulating sensation he was causing her to feel. She tried to remind herself that he was holding her against her will and forcing her to give him what he wanted, but resisting was something very hard to do when she knew she was physically attracted to him. She built up her strength and pushed him off her as she sat up and screamed, "RANDY, I SAID STOP!"

She wrapped her robe around her as she sat up back against the cabinets and looked at the floor, nervous to look at him and see his expression. She tied her robe back up again as she continued to look at the floor waiting for his enraged response, since she knew it was coming. Randy stood up, now towering over her as he said, "Fine, then you stay up in the room, handcuffed to the bed for when I need you."

Being locked up in the room all day was worse than letting Randy have his way. Hayden couldn't stand to be handcuffed to the bed, alone by herself. Solitary is never fun when you don't want to be alone. Randy grabbed her arm and started to pull her across the floor. Hayden grabbed his hand and tried to pull away from him as she screamed, "NO, RANDY! PLEASE STOP! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE, NO!"

Randy got tired of fighting her so he turned and picked her up over his shoulder as she continued to struggle and say, "Randy, please don't lock me in the room."

Randy continued to carry her towards the stairs as he said, "Should've thought of that before turning me down."

Hayden wasn't going to let this continued. She had to get away from him. She quickly placed her hands on his shoulder, ramming her knee into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. This caused him to drop her and fall to the floor. Hayden quickly got to her feet and started to run towards the side door. She pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. She noticed it was locked and could only be opened with a key. She quickly ran down the hallway towards the front door. She entered the foyer and saw the door. She went walk toward it when suddenly Randy stepped out from another hallway and stood directly in front of the door as he said with fury in his voice, "You're not going anywhere."

Hayden stood there trembling in fear as she knew she would surely be punished for this and was unaware of what he might have planned. She started to back away from him into the living room as he proceeded towards her. Hayden noticed he had a white cloth in his hand, which was mostly likely drenched in chloroform. She picked up the phone and threw it at him, hoping to give her a chance to get away, but Randy dodged it and continued to move towards her. Hayden looked around the room for something to defend herself as she continued to back away. She walked up to the fireplace and grabbed the fire poker as she said, "Stay away from me."

"We both know that's not going to happen. You're only making it worse for yourself, by doing this. Just face it; you can't get away from me. Like I said before...we belong together."

Hayden shook her head no as she swung the fire poker at his head. Randy quickly grabbed it and swung her around now using the fire poker to restrain her. He quickly covered her nose and mouth with the cloth as Hayden struggle to break out of his grip. Again she felt her arms and legs getting heavy as she quickly lost the strength to fight. Randy gently laid her on the floor as she faded away into unconsciousness with the sound of his words, "Another disappointment."


	15. Punishment

**Chapter 15:**

Hayden opened her eyes to the same pounding headache she had when Randy had used chloroform to knock her out before. She tried to sit up, but soon realized she was handcuffed to the bed again. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened to put her back into this situation, but something was different. She looked around and noticed that there were no windows. She wasn't in the same room he had kept her in before. The walls were made of brick and it was quite drafty. She figured she had to be in a basement. The head of the bed was made from cheep imitation brass that seemed like it would break easily. She sat up the best she could and pulled as hard as she could to bend and break the bars. She suddenly heard a creak and what sounded like someone coming downstairs. She laid back into the position she was in when she woke up and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She heard a creek of the door open and his footsteps across the cement floor. She felt the bed move and then suddenly felt a moist cloth against her forehead. She slowly turned her head and blinked her eyes acting like she was waking up and then looked at him. She looked around the room again and then back at Randy as she said, "Where am I?"

"Some place I really didn't want to have to put you, but you just wouldn't behave."

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise."

"You're promises mean nothing. Besides, it's already too late for an apology."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give you what you deserve."

Hayden started to tremble from the cold draft and the fear building up inside her as she said, "And what's that?"

"Punishment."

"And what kind of punishment might that be?"

Randy smirked as he stood up from the bed and said, "Now what fun would that be if I told you what I was going to do."

Randy set the cloth down on the bed side table and pulled a satin scarf from his pocket. He bent down and tied it around her head, blindfolding her. Hayden suddenly became more nervous not being able to see what he was doing. She felt the bed move again and suddenly felt something cold and sharp on her leg. Her muscles began to tense up causing her to shake and then she froze as she heard him say, "I would stay still if I were you."

She felt the object as he ran it up her leg to her stomach, then her neck and along the side of her face.

"We're going to play a little game. I'm going to ask you a question...and you're going to tell me the truth."

"And if I don't."

Randy pressed the sharp object into her leg as she flinch from the pain and he said, "You'll get punished."

"I thought you were already punishing me."

Randy laughed as he said, "I haven't even begun to punish you yet. We still have a long way to go with that."

Hayden sighed trying to calm herself as Randy began with his first question, "Are you attracted to me?"

Hayden hesitated and then said, "I was when I first met you and when we first came here, but since you turned psycho...I've chance my mind."

Randy pressed the object into her leg again causing her to flinch as she said, "You wanted me to tell the truth. So I did."

Hayden suddenly felt the object against her neck as she felt Randy leaning over her with one hand on her face as he said forcefully, "You never give up with your antics, do you? You should know by now they don't cause you anything, but trouble."

Randy moved his hand from her face to her leg and started to graze his fingers across her skin as he said, "I think you should stop trying so we can get back to the fun we were having."

"What fun?"

He ran his hand under her robe as Hayden tensed up again and he said, "You know what I'm taking about. The fun we've had the past few days. I think we rather enjoyed ourselves." 

"I think you're one-sided on that."

"I don't think so. Out of all the girls, you're the only who gave into me. You made love to me and I know you weren't faking it."

"How would you know that?"

"You wouldn't have moaned the way you did, if you were faking it. Admit it...you like the way I touch you."

Randy ran his fingers down her stomach as he started to kiss her neck as he continued, "The way I kiss you...".

Randy moved his lips from her neck to her mouth as he said before passionately kissing her, "The way I fuck you."

He kissed her, putting all his feeling into it. Hayden turned her head, trying to pull away from him as he said, "You and I both know all it takes is for me to touch or kiss you once and you can't resist."

"I resisted you earlier."

"After I stopped what I was doing."

"This hardly seems like punishment to me."

"Wait. You won't be saying that in a few minutes."

Randy crushed his lips to hers again as he caressed her body. Hayden couldn't help but kiss him back. Randy broke the kiss as he leaned into her ear again and said, "See, I was right."

Through her breath she said, "It's not fair when I'm handcuffed to a bed. I can't resist you when I'm like this."

"That's what I like about this situation."

"You're crazy."

Randy pressed the object against her neck again as he shouted," STOP CALLING ME CRAZY!"

"What else can I call you when you act like this? So are you going to punish me or not?"

"You asked for it."

Randy placed the sharp object on her leg and pressed down as Hayden gasped in pain. Randy whispered into her ear, "Are you enjoying this yet?"

Hayden tried to calm her breathing when suddenly she felt something sharp stick in her hip as Randy whispered in her ear, "It's easier to punish you when you're sleeping."

Hayden immediately started to feel her head spin and she got drowsy quickly. She knew he had given her a sedative again and she drifted off as he said, "Punishment time." 


	16. Redemption

**Chapter 16:**

Hayden quickly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She was pouring in sweat from the nightmare she had just awoken from. She suddenly realized she was sitting up and that her hands weren't handcuffed to the bed. It was pitch black in the room and she could sense she wasn't alone. She couldn't tell where he was so she gently pulled her legs out from under the covers. As she moved her legs she felt pinches of pain. She took her one hand and ran it up and down her legs. She could feel where the bandages were placed to cover the spots where he must have cut her. She could also feel the bruises that were left on her legs from his punishment; she quickly built up her strength and tried to stand up. She suddenly felt a pull at her left wrist and then felt someone grab her. She froze at his icy touch and sat back down on the bed. As she felt his breath on her neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back on to the bed so she was lying down again. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him leaning over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard him say, "Lie down and go back to sleep. I have you handcuffed to me so I'll know if you try to go anywhere."

"Sorry, I had a nightmare and when I woke up it was so dark I forgot where I was."

She felt his icy hand against her face as he said, "What was the nightmare about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Would you rather I continue with your punishment...while you're awake?"

"No." 

"Then tell me what the nightmare was about."

Hayden turned onto her side so her back was facing him as she began to say, "It was about you."

"And?"

"You were punishing me."

Hayden felt him wrapped his arm around her waist again as she felt his lips against her ear as he said, "How?"

Hayden hesitated with her answer, not sure how he would react to it. She felt his hand move from her waist down to her leg and felt him slide it up under her robe to her underwear as he repeated, "How?"

He slowly began to pull them down as tears started to form in her eyes as she said, "You were raping me."

Randy immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up. Hayden stayed where she was as she waited for Randy to say something. She laid there for a moment in silence and then sat up as she turned to where she thought Randy might be and placed her hand out to feel for him as she said, "Randy?"

She felt his shoulder as she went to say something when suddenly he spoke, "I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Randy, you cut my legs."

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no choice. That's why I sedated you, so you wouldn't feel the majority of the pain."

Hayden moved her hand from his shoulder to his face as she said, "Randy, you have to let me go."

In response to her statement, Randy quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her down on the bed as he said, "I will never let you go, do you understand me? You belong to me."

Hayden could hear the break in his voice that made it sound like he was about to cry. He still forcefully held her down against the bed as Hayden placed her hands on his and calmly said, "Randy...let go."

It took a minute before Randy released his grip from her shoulders. Hayden sat back up and felt for his face. As her fingers grazed his skin, she moved closer to him, touching her lips to his. Hayden kissed him softly at first, but then tried to make the kiss more passionate. Before she could, Randy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him as he said with an unyielding tone, "Lie down and go back to sleep."

Hayden couldn't see his facial expression and was confused by his action. He usually accepted her when she gave into him, but something was different. She reached for his face again as she said, "Randy?"

He quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her back down to the bed as he said with irritation, "Lie down and go back to sleep. Don't make me tell you again."

Not wanting to upset him, Hayden stayed in her position and closed her eyes allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Hayden was suddenly awoken by the sound of Randy voice as he shook her shoulder and said, "Hayden, time to wake up."

Hayden sat up as she said, "What time is it?"

"It almost 10am. Time to take a shower. Come on."

Randy placed his hand out for hers. Hayden hesitated and then put her hand in his. Randy quickly handcuffed her to him and lead her out of the room down a dark cold hallway to a bathroom. Randy uncuffed her hands and grabbed a long piece of wire that was attached to the towel rack, which was bolted to the wall. He tied it around her ankle and then stood up as he said, "The wire is long enough for you to get into the shower. Get ready. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Randy walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. She could hear him locking it as she started to undress. Randy walked back upstairs to his office. He sat down in his chair and picked up the phone. He dialed the number and waited till her heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"It's Randy."

"What can I do for, Randy?"

"Did you get the information I requested?"

"Still working on it, but I took care of her alibi for you. He boss is convinced she'll be out of the office for at least another two weeks. That should give you some time to come up with a plan."

"Fine, I'll give one more day to get that information, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Have I ever let you down before?"

"Just get the information."

Randy hung up the phone and walked out of his office. He walked back down the stairs and down the dark hallway to the bathroom. Heather was combing through her hair as she heard the door creek open. She looked in the mirror to see Randy standing in the doorway, watching her. She looked over her shoulder at him as he said, "Time's up."

"That wasn't twenty minutes. I still need time to finish getting ready."

"It's going to cost you."

"That's not fair."

"Hey, I make the rules."

"What do you want?"

Randy walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Let me have my way with you."

Randy placed his hands on her waist, pressing her up against him. Leaning her head back while he grinded against her as she said, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

He started kissing the back of her neck as he whispered, "I'll make you give into me."

"I bet you won't."

He ran one hand down her stomach and stopped at the edge of her panties and said, "Dare me?"

"You're not going to do anything to me."

"Really?"

Hayden turned around so she was facing him and said, "Is this part of my punishment?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Redemption." 


	17. The Deal

**Chapter 17:**

Hayden stood still as Randy ran his hands down her sides as he continued to kiss her neck. Hayden tried to remain repulsed by his actions, but she knew he was right about what he said before. All he had to do was touch or kiss her once the right way and she wouldn't be able to resist him. She remained still as she felt him remove her robe and slide it down her arms, leaving her in her lingerie. He gripped her waist and pressed her hips against his. She grabbed the counter, trying to suppress herself from giving in to the pleasure. Randy stopped kissing her and brought his lips to her ear as he whispered, "Give into me."

Hayden built up her strength as she breathed out, "No."

He started to kiss her neck again as he continued to hold her against the sink. Hayden placed her hands on his chest as she breathed out, "Randy, please."

She felt her knees getting weak again, making her grab onto the counter harder. Randy grazed his lips across her ear as he repeated, "Give into me."

"Randy, stop, please."

"Give into me."

"No."

Randy stopped what he was doing and slammed her up against the counter as he screamed, " Damn it. Why can't you cooperate for once and make it easy on yourself."

Hayden stood there as she glared at him and said, "Why is having sex the only way that I can redeem myself?"

Randy grabbed her neck and pulled her up against him as he said, "It's the only way I can tell if you still love me."

"But, I don't love you."

Randy threw her against the wall and watched her fall to the floor as he screamed, "You made love to me. Even after I did all that stuff to you, you still gave into me. You don't call that love?"

"You're insane."

Randy screamed as he punched the wall with full force and said, "Don't call me that."

"I said you were insane not crazy."

"It means the same thing."

Hayden didn't bother to get up. She just stayed sitting there up against the wall as she looked at the floor. Randy stood there for a minute as he let himself calm down. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand out and said, "Come, on."

Without looking up at him she replied, "Where are we going?"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"I have to finish getting ready."

Randy sighed in frustration and then said, "You've got ten minutes. Be ready by then or you don't eat."

Randy walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Hayden slowly picked herself back up and put her robe back on. She brushed her teeth and finished her preparation. When she was done she tried to walk to the door and call down the hall, but the wire tied to her ankle wasn't long enough and stopped her about a foot from the door. She tried to call for him without being too loud where he would get mad at her.

"Randy? Randy...I'm finished."

She went to call for him again when she heard a faint voice from down the hall. She tried to get as close to the door as possible so she could hear a little better.

"What do you mean the cops came and questioned you? What did they ask you?"

"You didn't say anything about me did you?"

"Good. This can not get traced back to me."

Hayden covered her mouth with her hand as chills ran down her spine as he said, "No, she's still here...I can't get rid of her, yet...Yeah, I know she's being difficult, but I can break her of that."

"It's too risky to dispose of her right now. I'll deal with her later. Just lay low for awhile and don't call me, I'll call you."

She didn't hear him talking anymore and then suddenly heard footsteps. She quickly walked over to the toilet and sat down, acting like she was sitting there waiting for him. She kept her eyes on the floor till she heard the door creek. She looked up at him as he stood there and said, "Ready?"

Hayden hesitated and looked to the floor again as she said, "I just have to get dressed."

"You can get dressed later."

Randy walked into the bathroom and undid the wire from her ankle. Hayden looked at him with skepticism as he stood back up. He noticed the way she was looking at him as he said, "What's wrong?"

Hayden looked away as she said, "Nothing."

Randy adjusted his stance and sighed in frustration again because he knew there was something she wasn't telling him as he repeated with a forceful tone, "What's wrong?."

Hayden had to think of a plausible lie so he wouldn't find out she heard his conversation. She took a deep breath as she said, "My side just hurts."

Randy looked at her as if he wasn't buying it. Hayden noticed the look and then added to her explanation as she said, "I think you threw me up against the wall a little hard."

Randy looked away from her as he said, "Look, I'm sorry, alright."

Hayden continued to look at the floor as she said, "It's fine."

Randy stood there for a moment in an awkward silence and then said, "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Hayden stood up and walked out of the bathroom with him and up the stairs to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and immediately sat down on one of the stools. Randy walked up to the fridge and took out the ingredients to make an omelet. He started cooking the omelet on the stove as Hayden sat there in silence. She debated on whether or not to ask him questions in order to find out about his conversation on the phone. She built up her strength and said, "If I start behaving, will you bring me out of the basement?"

Randy turned his head and looked at her in doubt as he said, "If you start behaving? Are you just saying that so I think you want to be with me and then you just try and escape again as always?"

"I figure if I've tried to escape three times already and the third time wasn't a charm, then why bother."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally realizing that."

"How long can you keep me here until I have to go back to my life?"

"I have my ideas. I'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Aren't you worried that the police will figure something out and trace it back to you?"

Randy stopped what he was doing and became suspicious of her sudden choice of topic. He turned to look at her as he said, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you thought about that. You wouldn't want to do anything to attract attention to yourself."

Randy didn't like where her questions were going so he made a key statement, "If you behave I wouldn't have to take any actions that would attract attention to me. Behave and the rest of our time together will go smoothly."

"When will that time end?"

"When you decide to really piss me off. So if I were you, I'd avoid that situation."

Hayden looked down to the floor as she thought of something to say to lighten the mood, "Is the food ready?"

Randy turned back to the stove and finished cooking the food. He pulled a plate out of the cupboard and placed the omelet on it and then handed it to Hayden. She grabbed the plate and waited for him to hand her a fork. As she started to eat, Randy grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. He got the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the bowl. He sat down and began to eat as he looked at Hayden and said, "I'll make you a deal."

Hayden stopped eating and looked at him as she said, "What?"

"If you behave for two more days, I'll bring you back upstairs. If you behave for a week, I'll keep you out of restraints, but don't think you'll be able to escape if I do. Even if you behave, I won't let my guard down."

Hayden looked to the floor and then back at him as she said, "Fine. It's a deal."


	18. Good Behavior

**Chapter 18:**

A week had passed and Hayden had maintained her good behavior. Randy brought her back up to his bedroom and kept her out of restraints, but only when he was around her. Hayden sat on the couch, waiting for Randy to come back from the kitchen. Her ankle was wired to the couch as usual as she sat there watching the TV screen. Randy walked back out to the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He sat down and picked up the remote. He pressed play and the movie started to play. He handed the bowl of popcorn to Hayden as she took a small handful and started to put piece by piece in her mouth. An hour had passed and the movie was almost over. They watched as the two main characters engaged in sexual actions. Hayden sat there bored as she sighed and looked to the floor. She noticed out the corner of her eye that Randy was tensed up and that he was clearly being turned on by the movie. Hayden made sure not to look at him and pretended she hadn't noticed his reaction. Suddenly she felt his hand on her thigh and quickly pulled away from him as she said, "What are you doing?"

"Look, I gave you a week. You behaved and I was nice back, but now I need something to help me relax."

"But-."

Randy put his fingers against her lips to silence her as he said, "No buts, just behave."

Before Hayden could object again, Randy grabbed her legs and swung her around so she was facing him and lying back on the couch. Randy positioned himself on top of her as he started to kiss her neck. Hayden tried to calm herself from shaking and hyperventilating. Randy grazed his lips across her ear and then pulled back so he was looking in her eyes. He ran his fingers down her cheek as he said, "Relax...you know I won't hurt you. Just give into me."

Hayden closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he felt his lips touch hers. She felt his hand slide up under her dress to the edge of her panties. Randy was about to pull them down when suddenly the phone rang. Randy broke the kiss and looked to the floor. Hayden could tell he was frustrated and just sat there as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy."

Randy sat up and sighed in frustration as he said, "I thought I told you not to call me."

"Yeah, well I got that information. So do you want it or not?"

Randy stood up from the couch and looked down at Hayden as he placed one finger over lips, signaling her to stay quiet. He walked out of the room as he said, "I'm listening."

Hayden reached for the remote to turn off the movie as the credits started to play. She started to flip through the channels to occupy herself while Randy was in the other room on the phone. She started to finish the rest of the popcorn as Randy walked back into the room. Hayden looked up to see him with a stern, yet pondering look on his face as if he was trying to make an imperative decision. Hayden figured he had gotten some bad news on the phone and quickly thought of something to say, "Did you want to watch another movie?"

Randy stood there for a moment looking at the floor before he said, "No. I have some things I have to take care of."

"Ok. I'll just sit here and watch TV."

"No."

Hayden looked up at him in confusion and said, "But I'm already wired to the couch. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care. You're going back upstairs and you're getting handcuffed to the bed."

Hayden went to object but Randy put one finger up, silencing her as he said, "Don't."

Randy walked up to her and undid the wire. He forcefully gripped her arm and pulled her out of the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. He was walking so fast, Hayden was pretty much being dragged across the floor. He threw her on the bed and immediately opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the handcuffs. Randy reached for her hands as she pulled away and said, "What is wrong with you?"

Randy went to reach for her hands again, but she pulled away as he said, 'Nothing."

"Nothing, doesn't make you act like this. What is wrong?"

"I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"So that gives you reason to man handle me."

Randy sighed in frustration as he said though his teeth, "Give me your hands."

Hayden rolled her eyes and put her hands out. Randy grabbed her hands and pulled her back against the headboard as he handcuffed her hands to it. Randy walked out of the room and back downstairs to his office.

Randy quietly walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed to see Hayden asleep on the bed. He got on the bed and gently uncuffed her hands from the headboard. He handcuffed himself to her and laid down beside her. Even though Randy tried to be gentle removing the cuffs, he still woke Hayden up. She slowly opened her eyes to the dark room and look over her shoulder to see Randy lying beside her. Randy noticed she was awake and wrapped his arm around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Hayden turned herself around so she was facing him and said, "First, tell me why you acted like that."

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes as he said, "I told you I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"Because you never talk to me about anything. Why does everything have to be a secret between us?"

"There are things that you're better off not knowing about."

Hayden looked into his eyes and then brought her lips to his. She kissed him for a moment and then pulled away and looked into his eyes. Randy caressed her face as he said, "What are doing?"

"Giving you a reason to trust me."

"What could possibly make me trust you?"

Hayden placed her hand on his face and ran it down his face to his chest as she leaned into him before meeting her lips to his and said, "Good behavior."


	19. The Police Visit

**Chapter 19:**

Hayden was suddenly woken up by a loud bell sound. She turned and shook Randy to wake him up.

"Randy...Randy. Wake up."

Randy opened his eyes as he said, "What?"

"I think someone's at the door."

Randy quickly sat up and got off the bed as he said, "Come on."

Hayden stepped off the bed as Randy pulled her into the bedroom. He undid the handcuffs and then wrapped the wire around her ankle again and then stood up and said, "Stay. And be..."

"Quiet...I know. Trust me."

Randy looked at her with an irritated look because of her mocking him. He walked out of the bathroom and up to the window to see a police car sitting in the drive way. He made a quick decision and undressed and threw on a robe real quick. He ran downstairs to the door where the policemen were waiting. He opened the door and said, "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we have been investigating this area due to some recent homicides. May we come in and ask you some questions?"

Randy looked behind him and then back at the policemen as he said, "Um, yeah sure."

As the policemen stepped in the door, the taller of the two men asked, "Is this a bad time?" 

"No. I was just about to take a shower that's all. Is this about those girls they found? I've been watching it on the news."

"We're not at liberty to say, but this will only take a moment."

"Fine."

"Where have you been for the past few weeks?"

"Well I was in the city, where my permanent residence is and then I decided to come up here for a little vacation. I own the facilities, but all my guests left about a week and half ago."

The officer went to ask another question when suddenly he heard the sound of water running. He looked at Randy who was now looking at the stairs and said, "Is there someone else here with you."

Randy looked back at the policemen and said, "Ah, yeah, my girlfriend. She's upstairs."

"May we speak with her?"

Randy hesitated and then sighed and said, "Yeah sure. You can follow me."

The policemen followed him up stairs as they kept a watchful eye on him and a close hand on their guns. Randy could feel a knot forming in his stomach. He walked into the bedroom as the police officer said, "About how long have you been at this residence again?"

"About almost two weeks."

"And how long has she been here?"

Before Randy could answer a female voice came from the bathroom and Randy and the policemen both turned their heads to see Hayden standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Hayden was wrapped in a towel with water still dripping from her hair. She had the door cracked just enough to show her body, but hiding her left ankle behind the door, which was still wrapped with the wire as she said, "I came here two days after he arrived. I had to finish some work for my boss at the marketing firm."

One of the police officer took a step toward her and said, "You're his girlfriend?"

Hayden looked at Randy and then smirked as she said, "I guess you could say that. We've shared enough of each other to be put into that description."

The officer looked at Randy to see his reaction. Randy looked at her seductively with a smirk on his face as he walked up to her and said, "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. They want to ask us some questions."

As he said this Randy wrapped his arm around her waist slipping her the key to unlock the wire from her ankle. Hayden placed her hand on his face as she said, "Ok."

Hayden kissed him and shifted back into the bathroom as she closed the door. Randy led the policemen back downstairs to the living room.

Hayden walked down the stairs and into the living room where Randy and the police were sitting. She could tell by the look on Randy's face that he was skeptical on how she would answer the policeman's questions. She ignored his look and walked over and sat beside him. The officer wasted no time and started his questioning.

"So you've been here almost two weeks as well?"

"Yes. He thought it would be a good idea to get away some place private so we could get to know each other...better."

"Have you noticed anything strange or unusual?"

Hayden looked at Randy with a smirk on her face and then looked back at the officer and said, "Well. Randy has his strange moments, but not unusual to the extent you're talking about."

"You haven't had any unexpected visitors or people who have acted in any suspicious ways."

Randy shook his head as he said, "No. The grounds are gated off and are under surveillance so any suspicious acts would be caught on video, but we haven't had any guests here for about a week and half, like I said before."

"How did you two meet?"

Randy went to answer, but Hayden answered before him and got nervous from not knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, our jobs brought us together. He came to the marketing firm to get some marketing ideas for his job. He works for a sports entertainment company. My boss put me on the project and Randy and I started working together and things took off from there."

Randy swallowed the get rid of the dry spot in his throat and then smiled as Hayden looked at him. The police asked them a few more questions and Randy and Hayden both answered them. Randy was surprised that Hayden wasn't making this situation difficult for him, but still was skeptical of her. Randy and Hayden showed the police to the door and watched them drive off. Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him as he said with frustration, "Could have done without the sarcasm."

Hayden turned and looked at him as she pressed up against him. She placed one of her hands on his face and brought her lips inches away from his as she said, "You could just say thank you."

Randy went to kiss her but she walked away from him and back into the living room and sat on the couch. Randy walked into the living room and leaned up against the door way as he sighed in defeat and said, "Thank you."

Hayden picked up the remote and turned on the TV as she sat back on the couch and like a snotty high school girl who had just won an argument said with cockiness, "You're Welcome."

Her cockiness was kind of a turn on so he walked over to the couch and sat beside her. Randy leaned into her and started to caress her thigh as his lips grazed her ear. Hayden sighed and said, "What are you doing, Randy?"

"Rewarding you."

"Rewarding me for what?"

"Your good behavior."

"Saying thank you was enough for me."

"But your sarcasm and cockiness is very enticing."

"Why can't we get through one day without you acting like this?"

"I can't help that you're so irresistible."

Hayden pulled away from him as she stood up and said, "Try to resist."

Hayden walked out of the living room and into the kitchen as Randy got up and followed her.


	20. Compromise

Hayden walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge. She opened it and looked for something to eat. She went to reach for something when suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She felt him kissing her neck as she said through her teeth, "Randy! Stop!"

"Why? I thought this was part of your good behavior."

Hayden turned to face him as she said, "Good behavior consists of not arguing when you tell me to do something and not making a scene so people know you kidnapped me, like with the police for instance. That was good behavior and that's where it ends. Good behavior does not throw sex into the mix."

Randy crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow and said, "That's funny because you used sex as an example of your good behavior last night."

Hayden glared at him as she said, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then next time you should be more specific."

Hayden continued to glare at him as she turned and tried to reach for what she had before, but Randy pulled her back up against him again and said, "I wasn't finished."

Hayden turned her head to look at him as she said with cockiness, "Can I eat, please?."

Randy grazed his lips across the skin of her shoulder up her neck to her ear as he whispered, "You can eat later."

Randy wrapped his one arm around her waist again as he ran his other hand under her dress. Hayden jerked out of his embrace as she turned around and push him away from her as she shouted, "Randy stop! God, do you have the sex drive of a rabbit or something. That's all you ever think about."

Randy smirked at her as he said, "The more cocky you get the more you turn me on."

"And if I call you crazy again, will you consider that cockiness?."

Randy started to lose his patience as he stepped toward her and said, "Now you're just being bitchy. What happened to the good behavior and not arguing when I tell you to do something?"

"That doesn't include trying to make me have sex with you."

"Is sex ever included when it comes to you?"

"Yes, but not everyday, especially when someone tries to force the topic on me."

"You want me to put you in the basement and handcuff you to the bed again...because I can."

"You know, using that to scare me and get your way is really making you look desperate."

Randy took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself as he said through his teeth, "Keep pushing it. I can go back to treating you the way I did in the beginning. Handcuffing you to the bed, sedating you...is that what you want."

Hayden had to admit to herself she didn't want to have to go back to that, but she didn't want to become his little sex toy again either. She looked to the floor and then back at Randy as she said, "I want to behave, Randy."

"Good."

"But, a line has to be drawn somewhere."

"You know this sounds familiar. Am I the only one having deja vu because I think we argued about this the last we were in the kitchen together?"

"Because you don't know when to stop."

"I decide when I stop."

"And you acting like this is what makes things so hard. You have to compromise some time."

"And what are we compromising?"

"I'll behave only if you stop when I tell you to. Deal?"

"And how will I know that you won't tell me to stop every time I'm in the mood?"

"If I'm in the mood then I won't tell you to stop, but I won't be like you and want it every second of every day."

"Why not? It's a great way to start and end the day."

"If I'm in the mood. Deal?"

Hayden placed her hand in front of her as she waited for Randy's response. Randy stood there for a moment and then placed his hand out and shook hers as he said, "Deal!".

Before Hayden could let go of him, he pulled her into his embrace leaving their lips inches apart. Hayden pressed her hands to his chest as she said, "What about our deal?"

Randy smiled as he said, "A deal is never complete unless you seal it with a kiss."

Hayden looked at him with sarcasm as she said, "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

Hayden rolled her eyes and shook her head before Randy met his lips to hers.


	21. The Visitor

It had been three days since Hayden made the deal with Randy and so far he was holding up to his end of the deal, but Hayden could tell he was becoming more and more frustrated. Hayden continued to brush her hair as she looked in the mirror and could see Randy sitting on the bed watching TV. She placed the brush on the counter and turned to walk out of the bathroom. She walked up to the bed and sat down. She smirked at Randy who was pouting as he watched TV. Hayden had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing before she said, "Randy, what's wrong?"

Randy turned his head and glared at her with a look that told her she already knew the reason he was frustrated. Hayden couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the bed and then back at Randy. Randy looked back at the TV as Hayden climbed on the bed the rest of the way and sat next to Randy. Hayden started to slowly run her hand up his leg as she leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "Tired of waiting?"

Without looking at her, Randy responded in an annoyed tone, "What do you think?"

Hayden smiled at his child-like behavior and had to admit it was kind of cute. She took her hand from his thigh and placed it on his face, turning his head so he was looking at her. Hayden looked at him as she leaned in closer to him and met her lips to his. Randy slowly kissed her for a moment and then pulled away as he said, "What's this for?"

"I'm rewarding you."

"For what?"

"For not breaking our deal."

"It's a stupid deal."

"Would you have rather I made you agree not to do it at all?"

"No."

"Then it's not so stupid, is it?"

Randy smirked at her as he brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her again. As he kissed her, he laid her back on the bed and started to caress her firm, supple body. Randy ran his hand up under her T-shirt and went to reach for her panties when suddenly the phone rang. They both stopped kissing each other as Randy looked away and sighed in frustration. Hayden knew his patience was wearing thin so she placed her hand on his face and said, "Randy, answer the phone."

Randy looked back at her and as he leaned in to kiss her again and said, "They can call back later."

Hayden turned her head to block his kiss as she said, "Randy, please answer the phone."

Randy got off the bed and walked over to the phone and yanked it off the receiver as he answered in heated tone. "Hello?"

"Did you take care of it yet?"

"No. I don't think I'm going to need to do that for awhile."

"The police are starting to suspect things. We need to get rid of the evidence."

"You take care of your problems and I'll deal with mine."

Randy slammed the phone back down and had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Hayden sat up and said, "Everything ok?"

Randy turned and looked at her as he said, "Everything will be fine soon enough."

Hayden was unsure what he meant by that and was nervous to ask. She looked at the floor and then back at Randy as she said, "Come here."

Randy stayed where he was as he said with the same annoyed tone, "Why?"

Hayden got off the bed and walked up to Randy as she placed her hands on his chest and said, "Cause I'm in the mood."

Hayden placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Randy placed his arms around her waist as he continued to kiss her. Soon enough, Randy had her back on the bed and continued to caress her body. Randy took her hands and placed them above her head. Hayden continued to kiss him till suddenly she heard a click and felt something around her wrist. She broke the kiss and looked up to see Randy had handcuffed her hand to his. She looked back at him as she said, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't change your mind."

Hayden smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck again, pulling his lips to hers as she said, "I won't."

Randy quickly relieved himself of any stress he had by taking her in and finally getting what he had been wanting for the past few days.

Hayden opened her eyes to the sun shining in through the window. She went to sit up when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and felt him kissing the skin on her shoulder and neck. She felt his lips move from her neck to her ear as he whispered, "How about we start the day the way we ended last night."

Hayden smiled as she turned her head to look at him as she said, "I should take a shower."

"How about I join you?"

"Randy!"

"Come on. It will keep me satisfied for another day or two."

Hayden smirked at him as she finally gave in and said, "Fine."

Randy got off the bed and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down and immediately started to kiss her again. Hayden broke the kiss as she said, "I need both my hands."

Randy smirked as he took the key and unlocked the handcuff from her hand. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Hayden to look back out at the bedroom and then back at Randy. Randy decided to not get mad and just ignore whoever was at the door. He leaned in to kiss her when Hayden stopped him and said, "Shouldn't you get that?"

Randy shook his head 'no' as he said, "They can come back later."

Hayden looked at him as an idea suddenly crossed her mind. Hayden started to kiss him again as she lightly pushed him back toward the counter. Randy was starting to like this side of Hayden and continued to kiss her back until he heard the clicking sound. He slowly broke the kiss and looked at her as Hayden looked back at him with remorse on her face as she said, "Randy, I'm sorry."

Randy looked at her with a confused look on his face and then looked down to see that she had handcuffed him to the metal towel rack. He looked back at her with a look of betrayal as Hayden slowly began to back away from him. Randy tried to step forward, but was restricted to his position as he said; "Don't do this!".

Hayden shook her head as she repeated, "I'm sorry."

She went to turn and run out of the bathroom when Randy reached out and tried to grab her, causing her to jerk out of the way and trip over the floor board. She got back to her feet as Randy tried to pull the rack off the side of the cabinet, but was unsuccessful. Hayden ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs as Randy continued to pull on the rack as he screamed, "NO!".

Randy saw the key on the floor and tried to reach it with his foot, but it was just out of reach. Hayden continued to down the stairs and ran down the hall to the door where she saw a man standing. Hayden was only wearing the same T-shirt and panties from last night, but didn't care what she looked like as long as she could escape. She ran up to the door and opened as the man turned around to face her with a surprised look on her face as she shouted, "Please help me! He kidnapped me! He's been holding me captive! Please help me!"

The man placed his hands on her shoulders as he stepped into the house and said, "It's ok. It's alright, I'm here."

Hayden tried say something else when she suddenly heard thudding footsteps. She turned to see Randy standing there with the metal rack still handcuffed to his wrist. Randy had a smirk on his face as he looked and the man standing in the doorway. The man smirked right back at Randy as he said, "Looks like you need help taking care of the problem after all."

Hayden turned her head and looked at the man in shock as she said, "What?"

The man smiled and looked back at Randy as he said, "Why don't you tell her, Randy."

Hayden looked back at Randy as he said, "Remember when you asked who I was talking to on the phone. Say hello to Morris."

Hayden looked back at Morris as she said, "Oh my god, you're helping him."

Morris smiled as he said, "Yep and it looks like I came just in time."

Hayden started to back away from both of them as tears started to fill her eyes. Morris and Randy both started to step toward her as she turned to run away. Morris quickly ran up and grabbed her as she screamed "NO!LET GO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!".

Hayden continued to fight in his grip until she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and suddenly everything went black.


	22. Stalling

Hayden slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was still blurry. Her head was throbbing and felt like it weighed a ton. She blinked till she could see more clearly and then looked down to see her ankles tied together. She tried to move her hands but realized they were tied behind her. She had a gag placed in her mouth so she couldn't scream and she looked around to try and figure out where she was. It was dark and drafty, more than likely they put her in the basement again. She continued to look around when suddenly she heard the creek of a door and turned her head to see who was walking in. When Randy came into sight, she turned her head and looked at the floor as Randy bent down and placed his hand under her chin. He turned her head so she was looking at him and said, "How do you feel?"

Hayden glared at him as she moved her head away from his hand. Randy removed the gag from her mouth as she said, "How do you think I feel, my head is throbbing."

"That's probably from the sedatives. I gave them to you one because it would slow you down so it makes it harder for you to escape and two so Morris would shut up."

"He wants to kill me, doesn't he?"

"He wanted me to get rid of all the evidence that would connect us to the other three women, but I tried to convince him last night that I didn't need to do anything, because you were starting to behave and I thought for sure I was right when you lied to the police, but then you pulled this little stunt especially in front Morris and now there is no way to convince him otherwise."

"So, you're going to let him kill me."

"That depends. I'm still deciding."

"On?"

"Whether or not I want him to kill you. I was thinking about stalling him in order to give you a chance to prove that you're going to behave."

"How many chances have you given me?"

"Too many, but there's something about you I don't want to let go of yet."

"Then why don't you tell Morris that?"

"He'll think I've turned soft."

"And being nice and sleeping with me is not part of being soft?"

"No. The longer the girls behave the longer they can stay with us. If you are nice we are nice, but if you break the rules like you did, then you pay the consequences."

"Morris doesn't seem like he's as lenient as you are."

"Because he's not."

"Why?"

"He used to be lenient like me. There was one girl that behaved for him and he ended up falling for her. He agreed to give up what he was doing if she would stay with him and never tell anyone about what happened, but the first chance he gave her to return to her life, she went and told the cops. He found out and then two days later, she was dead."

"So is that the case here?"

"What?"

"You want to stall him because you're falling for me."

Randy smiled and stood up as he said, "Nice try. I said there was something about you I liked, not that I was falling for you."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Behave, do what I tell you to do and I'll try to stall and convince him that you are not a total loss."

"Fine. Am I going to be kept done here, tied to a chair or are you going to put me back in that room you kept me in down here before."

"I don't know. Let me talk to Morris first and then I'll let you know, but until then."

Randy put the gag back into her mouth as he continued, "Keep quiet and don't try anything, got it?"

Hayden looked away from him and stayed quiet for moment. Randy got impatient again and repeated himself in an annoyed tone, "GOT IT?"

Hayden turned her head to look at him again as she said, "Fine."

Randy turned and walked out the door and back upstairs.

Randy walked into the kitchen to find Morris raiding his fridge. He walked up behind him and said, "Help yourself."

Morris turned around to face him as he said, "Don't mind if I do."

Morris walked over to the counter to set down what he had grabbed out of the fridge as Randy said, "So what is the reason you came up here?"

"I came up here to talk to you about the situation with the police and to give you a hand with getting rid of the evidence and it looks like I came just in time."

"If you hadn't of showed up she wouldn't have done that. We were getting along just fine."

"Randy, one thing you need to realize about these girls is you can never trust them no matter how well they behave."

"Just because one girl betrayed you doesn't mean it will happen to me."

"By the way it looked like things were going for you with her seem very similar to what happened with me."

"Again, like I said. If you would have listened to me last night when I told you I'd handle it and you hadn't come over, everything would still be fine."

"How do know that?"

"The police came here the other day and she played along like my girlfriend and lied to them about why she was here."

"I'm sure you made her do that."

"Surprisingly not. She did it on her own, which means she is willing to behave if she knows that it means she keeps her life."

Morris squinted his eyes as he looked at Randy and then said, "You're falling for her."

Randy glared as him as he said in a stern tone, "I am not falling for her. I'm just saying that it's probably not a good idea to kill her right now if the cops are on high alert for anything suspicious like that."

"So what did you want to do then?"

"Go home; I'll call you when I'm ready."

"I think I should stay. She looks like she's a handful."

"I can handle it."

"Can you? It didn't look like you were handling things very well this morning."

Randy started to get annoyed as he said through his teeth, "Go home. I can handle it and I will call you when I'm ready."

Morris walked up to Randy and looked him straight in the eyes as if he was trying to intimidate him and then said, "Fine. I'll give you a week and then I'll stop by again to see your progress."

Morris walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.


	23. Deals are Off

Hayden opened her again to see she was no longer in the basement, but back in his room. She looked up to see she was handcuffed to the headboard again, which was expected, but her ankles were also tied together and wired to the base of the bed. The gag was still in mouth and her head was still throbbing. She looked to the doorway when she suddenly heard the click of the door knob. The same as in the beginning, Randy walked into the room with a tray in his hand. He walked over to the table and set the tray down. He then walked back over to the bed and sat down beside her as he removed the gag from her mouth and said, "How are you feeling?"

Hayden closed her eyes and turned her head away from the light to soothe the throbbing and then opened them again as she said, "My head hurts worse than before."

"That's probably because when you were asleep I gave you another dose of the sedative so you wouldn't wake up while I was moving you. I thought I'd make it easy on myself so we wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday."

Hayden looked around the room and then back at Randy as she said, "Where's Morris?"

"I sent him home. I told him I'd handle it. He gave me a week to convince him that you're not going to try and escape anymore. Believe me; once Morris is set on a decision, it's hard to convince him to change his mind. So, do us both a favor and BEHAVE!"

Hayden looked away from him and sighed in frustration. Randy placed his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him as he said, "Promise me you won't try and escape again."

Hayden stayed silent as she stared at the floor.

"Hayden, promise me."

Hayden continued to look at the floor and refrained from answering him. Randy became impatient as he always did and grabbed her face, making her look at him as he repeated, "PROMISE ME!"

Hayden jerked her face out of his hand as she glared at him and remained silent. Hayden was really starting to test his patience. Randy sat there for a moment glaring back at her when suddenly he grabbed her throat and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and pressed it up against her neck as he shouted, "ANSWER ME! I stall Morris from wanting to kill you and you repay me by acting like this."

Hayden stayed completely still and just looked at him as he looked back at her. He moved the knife from her throat to her legs and started to press down as he repeated through his teeth, "Answer me!"

Hayden flinched from the pain and immediately responded, "Ouch! Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"I promise."

"What do you promise?"

Hayden took a deep breath as she hesitated her answer. Randy pressed the knife against her leg again to speed up her answer as she quickly said, "I promise not to try and escape."

Randy took the knife away from her legs and put it back in his pocket as he let go of her neck and said, "Good girl."

Hayden was shaking from his reaction and tried to take another deep breath to calm herself. Randy stood up and started to undo the wire wrapped around her ankles. He then pulled a key out of his pocket and uncuffed her one hand, pulling her away from the headboard and then handcuffing her hands together again. He reached for her as he said, "Come on, let's clean you up."

Randy picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, where the tub was already filled. He set her down and turned her around so she was facing him. He uncuffed her hands again so he could undress her and then cuffed them together again as Heather stepped into the tub. She started to wash her hair with Randy's help and then finished washing herself. When she was finished she stepped out of the tub as Randy wrapped her in a towel. She turned and faced the counter as she picked up her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she placed her toothbrush back on the counter and started to brush her hair. Suddenly she felt Randy's hands on her waist and his lips grazed the skin of her shoulder and neck. Hayden froze in her position as she said, "Randy?"

"Shhhhhh."

Randy started to kiss her neck as he pressed up against her. Hayden grabbed the counter and closed her eyes to stop herself from crying as she repeated herself, "Randy? Please."

Randy stopped his kisses for a moment to whisper, "Stop talking."

Hayden ignored his command and said, "What about our deal?"

Randy moved his lips from her neck to her ear as he whispered, "You owe me. Pulling that stunt yesterday broke any deals we made before."

"Randy, please! I won't-."

"SHUT UP!"

Hayden couldn't hold it back anymore as the tears started to run down her face. Randy noticed she was crying and stopped what he was doing to turn her around so she was facing him as he said, "Stop crying. It doesn't get you anywhere."

Hayden refused to look at him as she wiped the tears from her face. Randy placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him as he said, "I thought that maybe by now you would have learned that giving me what I want always makes things easier. We made a deal that you would behave, remember?"

Hayden glared at him as she said with an attitude, "That stunt that I pulled yesterday broke any deals we made before, remember?"

Randy clenched his teeth and balled up his fist to contain his anger. He stood there for a moment and then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom and over to the table. He forcefully pushed her down into the chair and then sat down himself. Hayden adjusted her towel that she was still covered with and took a deep breath as she looked at the floor. Randy pushed the tray toward her as he said, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

Randy slammed his fist down on the table making her jump. Hayden knew that pushing him any further would only result in her getting punished again, so she picked up the fork and started to eat. Hayden looked at Randy as she said, "If I agree to behave will you agree not punish me anymore?"

Randy glared at her as he said, "All deals are off."


	24. Truth

It had been almost a week and Hayden was behaving as she was commanded to do. It was the night before Morris was supposed to return and check on her progress. Randy sat in his office trying to concentrate on how he was going to convince Morris he wasn't ready to get rid of her yet. Even though she was behaving he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd figure out a way to try and escape again. Randy knew that the moment Morris showed up, he should have dispose of her then, but there was something different about her. Even though she kept breaking his trust and trying to escape every chance she got. He still felt he was attached to her somehow. He told himself over and over again in his head that he wasn't falling for her, but his mixed emotions were driving him crazy. If she wanted to escape so badly, then why when the police were there, did she play along instead of telling them the truth? If she hated him as much as she said she did then why would she have given herself to him? Was she always having the same attraction to him that he was having towards her? Was she just using the 'you kidnapped me' speech to hide her emotions? What was happening to him?

Randy placed his head in his hands and tried to ignore the headache he was creating. He stood up and walked out of the office and toward the kitchen to make dinner. Once the meals were prepared he placed them on the tray and carried it up to the bedroom. He walked into the room to see Hayden watching TV. He had let one of her hands free earlier so she could change the channels, but to make up for her one restraint he wired her ankle to the bed again to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. As he walked in he looked at her to clarify she wasn't up to anything. Hayden caught the way he was looking at her from the corner of her eye and said, "I'm still here. It's not like I was going anywhere."

Randy changed his look to a stern expression from her sarcastic comment and walked over to the table where he set down the tray. He then walked back over to the bed and sat down and started to undo the wire from her ankle. Once he had removed the restraint he ran his hand up her leg as he shifted himself closer to her. When his hand reached her thigh at the base of her skirt, Hayden jerked her leg away from his hand and placed her free hand on his chest. Randy pressed her leg down against the bed with one hand and then grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the headboard with the other as he said with his lips inches away from hers, "Don't do that."

Randy met his lips to hers as he continued to run his hand under her skirt. He grabbed her firm; supple bottom as he moved his lips to her neck and released her hand so he could grip her waist and pull her closer to him. Hayden placed her hand on his chest again as she closed her eyes and tried to fight the irresistible feeling he gave her when his lips and hands touched her skin. Hayden took a deep breath and then said,

"Randy...please...stop!"

In between kissing her neck Randy breathed, "Make me."

Randy moved his one hand from her waist under shirt and ran his fingers down her back causing chills to run down Hayden's spine. She moved her hand to the back of his head and took a handful of his curls into her grasps as her body tensed up and she let out a soft moan. Randy smiled to himself and then continued to kiss her neck as he breathed in between kisses again, "Still want me to stop?"

Hayden had to take another deep breath and built up her strength as she breathed, "Yes."

"Really what me to stop?"

Hayden tried to catch her breath as she said, "Randy...please!"

Randy grazed his lips across her ear as he said, "What?"

Everything he was doing was making it so much harder for her to resist and she knew that was his plan, but she couldn't let herself give in that easily. She moved her hand from the back of his head to his chest and forcefully pushed him back as she said through her teeth, "Randy stop!"

Randy stopped what he was doing and pulled his hands away. He leaned back to look her in the eyes before meeting his lips to hers in one last passionate kiss before he said, "We'll finish this after dinner."

Randy stood up and uncuffed her from the headboard. He led her over to the table where she sat down. They ate dinner and then Hayden sat there hoping he would wait awhile before returning to what he was craving. Randy looked at her as she looked at the floor and said, "I want you to answer some questions for me...and don't lie to me."

Hayden looked at him with uncertainty, scared to know what he was about to ask her.

"Why did you give into me?".

Hayden was confused about what he meant as she responded, "What?".

"Why did you give into me? You could've just said stop and stopped me like you just did ten minutes. What made you give into me in the first time?".

Hayden looked to the floor unsure of how to answer. She didn't want to tell him she had an attraction toward him because that would make her seem weak, but then she didn't know what to say because any other answer would be a lie. She tried to make her voice sound convincing as she said, "I don't know."

Randy wasn't satisfied as he retorted and said, "Yes you do. Tell me why."

Hayden looked away from him and tried to think of a more convincing answer. Randy was impatient as always as he said, "Hayden!"

She still didn't answer so he slammed his fist on the table again making her jump as he said through his teeth with a demanding tone, "HAYDEN!".

She turned and looked at him as she said, "What?".

"Tell me why?".

Hayden had nothing else to say but the truth so she looked at the floor and took a deep breath before looking back at him and said, "Because I'm attracted to you, ok? Even though you've kept me captive, chained me to bed and drugged me, I still am attracted to you and I don't know why. Satisfied?"

Randy crossed his arms and leaned on the table as he said, "Do you love me?"

Hayden looked away from him again and thought about it for a moment. She hated him for keeping her there and for always trying to force things on her, but there was still something about him that seemed loving and gentle. She only seemed to see little parts of that when she behaved. She knew that the gentle and loving part of him was there, it was just being covered by his dominant and controlling side. And then there was the power from the way he touched her and kissed her that could make her surrender to anything. She knew that was only lust, but she had never felt that attraction towards a man before. She wasn't sure if that attraction she felt towards him was love or just a sexual infatuation. Randy could tell by the look on her face that she had feelings for him, but just couldn't admit it. He decided to break the ice and for the first time and admit that he had feelings for her and he wasn't going to let Morris take her away. He took a deep breath before saying in a calm tone, "I think I'm falling for you."

Hayden looked at him with a surprised look on his face and said, "What?".

"I'm falling for you. And I don't want Morris to take you from me."

Hayden looked to floor again in shock of what she just heard and knew she couldn't deny that the feelings were mutual. She made a decision that would change everything and stood up from her chair and walked over to Randy. She straddled him on the chair and brought her lips to his as she said, "Yes."

Randy looked at her with serenity as she continued, "I do love you."

Randy immediately placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a minute of straight kissing Randy picked her up and carried her toward the bed. He laid her down and started to caress her body as she did the same to his. That night they made love more passionately then any other time they had slept together before.


	25. Escape

Hayden opened her eyes to see Randy was no longer beside her. She wasn't restrained to the bed in any way so she sat up and took in exactly what happened the previous night. She knew everything was going to change, but she wasn't sure how to react to it. She sat there for a moment and then suddenly heard arguing. She got out of bed and put on her robe as she walked up to the door and gently opened it a crack so she could hear.

"What the hell do you mean you don't want to get rid of her, Randy?"

"I told you right now is not a very good idea with the police everywhere. Plus she's behaving so why kill her."

"We need to get rid of her so the other girls won't get traced back to us."

"You mean to you. I hold them, you kill them. So the blood is on your hands not mine."

"We're in this together. If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"And what evidence do you have that connects me to the murders?"

"You son of a bitch. What's happen to you? You've become soft for that chick haven't you?"

"No. I'm just saying like I've said before, she's behaving so why kill her. And again with the police everywhere, watching everything that goes on in this area, now is not the time to kill to her."

"Right. We'll see about that."

Hearing that argument sent chills down her spine. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly walked back over to the bed and sat down. She looked up when she heard the door open to see Randy walking in with an irritated look on his face. He walked up to the bed and sat down beside her as she said, "Is everything ok? I heard shouting."

Randy nodded his head as he took her hand into his and said, "I have to figure out a way to get rid of Morris."

Hayden looked at him with a concerned look on her face as she said, "Randy, you're not going to kill him are you?"

Randy looked at the floor as he responded, "I might have to. He won't leave us alone if I don't."

"Randy, you can't."

"What other choice do I have?"

Hayden looked away from him and let out a sigh as she heard him continue, "I have to handcuff you to the bed again and sedate you. That way he doesn't think I'm being soft."

Hayden sat there for a moment and then looked at him and said, "Ok."

Randy stood up and walked over to a cabinet and took out a small bottle and a syringe. He stuck the needle into the bottle and said, "I'm going to give you more than I usually do. That way it takes affect faster and will keep you asleep longer."

"Fine."

Randy walked back over to her and placed the syringe on the nightstand. He bent down on his knees in front of Hayden as he placed his hand on her cheek and said, " I promise I won't let anything happen you."

He met his lips to hers in a kiss, till suddenly they both heard the door slam open against the wall. They looked over to see Morris forcefully walk into the room as he said, "I knew it! I knew she made you soft."

Randy quickly stood up and with a stern look on his face and in a heated tone said, "Morris, you should really leave."

"Right. So you can report me to the police and live happily ever after with your little bitch."

Randy tried to take a step toward him, but was suddenly stopped when Morris pulled out a gun from behind him and said, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Randy."

"What do you want?"

"Her."

"I won't let you kill her."

"You don't really have a choice, do you?"

Randy looked at Hayden who was sitting on the bed with a frighten look on her face and then looked back at Morris. Morris walked up to Hayden and tried to grab her, but she backed away from him and placed her hand on the nightstand, secretly grabbing the syringe and quickly putting it in her robe pocket. He forcefully pulled her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, now pointing the gun had her head. He looked at Randy as he said, "Now slowly follow me downstairs."

They walked downstairs and into the living room. Morris took the gun away from her head for a minute as he said, "Looks like you get the short end of the stick this time, Randy."

Hayden made a quick decision and elbowed him right in the stomach, causing him to drop the gun. She went to pick it up when suddenly he grabbed her causing her to fall to the floor. He went to reach for her again when suddenly Randy intervened, tackling him to the floor. Hayden crawled over to the gun and picked it up right as Randy and Morris both stood up. They went to charge at each other when suddenly they both heard her cock the gun. They looked over at Hayden who was now standing there shaking in fear with the gun in her hands. Randy looked at Morris and said, "Now look what you did. You gave her a gun and now we're both screwed."

"I thought you two were a couple now?"

"We made an agreement that doesn't make us a couple."

Hayden was so shaken up she wasn't sure if Randy was bluffing or being serious. Morris looked back at Hayden as he said, "You're not going to shoot us. If you wanted to, you would've done it by now."

Hayden tried to settle herself as she shouted, "Shut up!"

Morris got impatient and took a step forward, but was suddenly met with a shocking conclusion when he heard the shot from the gun and was suddenly knock to the floor. It was only seconds before he stopped breathing and his body ceased of all movement. Hayden was shocked that she actually killed someone and lowered the gun. Randy went to step toward her when suddenly she lifted the gun back up and pointed it at him as she said, "Stop where you are."

Randy looked at her in bewilderment and said, "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here anymore."

"Hayden?"

"NO! I can't."

Randy took one step toward her as she backed away and said, "Stop!"

Randy shook his head as he said, "You won't shoot me. I know you won't."

Hayden knew he was right. She didn't have the strength to shoot him, but she had to get out of there. Randy slowly walked up to her and gently took the gun out of her hands and tossed on the couch as he placed his hands on her face and said, "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine."

He met his lips to hers and only kissed her for a moment and then looked into her eyes. She look at him with an apologetic expression as tears started to fall down her face as she said, "I'm sorry."

Randy suddenly felt a sharp stick in his side and looked down to see she had stabbed him with the syringe. He looked back at her in shock as he fell to his knees and she started to back away. Hayden shook her head as she continued to apologize and watched Randy fade into unconsciousness.


	26. We Belong Together

"_You're not going to shot us. If you wanted to you would've done it by now."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"What are doing?"_

_"I can't stay here anymore."_

_"Hayden?"_

"NO! I can't."

_"You won't shoot me. I know you won't."_

_"I'm sorry."_

Hayden set up in bed, drenched in sweat as she tried to catch her breath. It had been two weeks since she called the police and explained to them what had happened. Even though she was safe and back in her house, she still had nightmares. She told the police that Morris was the one killing the girls and that he tried to kill her, that's why she shot him in self defense. She told the police that Randy held her at the house against her will, but never hurt her. The police arrested him and held him to uncover more information about Morris and the other girls. Even though turning him in was the right thing to do in order to escape, Hayden felt as if she had stuck a knife into her heart. She knew she loved him, but she wasn't about to let him keep her captive forever. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 am. She laid back down and tried to force herself to fall back asleep.

Hayden was quickly awakened by the phone ringing, she sat up and looked at the clock to see it was 7:30 am. She reached for the phone and picked it up as she said, "Hey, Hayden. It's Leslie."

"Hey, Leslie. What's up?".

"Did I wake you?".

"Yeah, but it's ok. I should be getting up anyway."

"Oh ok. Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to go running with me. We use to run every Saturday morning together, but I haven't run with you since before...well, it's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has been awhile. Um, give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you outside, ok?"

"Ok, great. See you in fifteen."

Hayden hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more. She got out of bed and changed into her jogging clothes. She pulled her hair up into the ponytail and then put on her sneakers. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a quick cup of coffee before she went outside. She walked out her front door and saw Leslie standing on the side walk, stretching. She walked up to her as she said, "You might have to go slow on me. I'm a little rusty."

Leslie smiled as she said, "No problem. Gives my husband more time to wake up so I don't have to drag him out of bed when I get home."

Hayden smiled at hearing Leslie's comment. She always enjoyed when Leslie joked about her husband and all the things that he did that drove her insane, but then always ended the conversation with how much she loved him. They started to run as they carried on a conversation about when Hayden was going back to work and things they could do together until then. Hayden got so involved in the conversation she didn't realize they had run a mile to and from. As they walked back up to Hayden's house, Leslie smiled and said, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. A little awkward, but the psychiatrist said it would be like that until I got back into the swing of things and put what happened behind me."

"It takes time, but I know you'll be fine. I'm here if you ever need to talk...for free."

Hayden smiled as she said, "Thanks, Leslie."

Leslie smiled back and then said, "You know what, why don't we have lunch, sound good?"

Hayden nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, sounds good. I need to get out and do stuff. I've been stuck in one place for too long. I need to keep myself occupied."

"Great. 12:30 pm good for you?".

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Great."

Hayden smiled as she turned and walked into her house. She walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the water as she took off her clothes and then stepped into the shower. She let the hot water run down her neck and back as she let out a deep sigh and tried to relax herself. She washed her hair and her body and when she was done turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel. She wrapped it around her and went to walk up to the counter when she heard a small thud. She looked out into the hall as she said, "Hello? Leslie?".

No one answered so Hayden turned and looked in the mirror as she said to herself, "It's alright, Hayden. You're just being paranoid."

She picked up her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she did her hair and make-up and then walked into her bedroom to get dressed. Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she Double checked herself in the mirror and then turned and walked out of her bedroom. As she was walking down the hall she heard another thud and this time it was longer. She stopped in her tracks and said, "Leslie?".

Again no one answered so she sighed and continued to walk toward the stairs. When she came to the stairs, she noticed something different. She looked at the window about a foot from the stairs that was now open. She tried to remember opening it, but couldn't recall her actions. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across the back of her head and the next thing she realized was she was falling down the stairs. Her eyes were blurry and were starting to black out as she felt the unconsciousness consuming her. She looked up to see a blurry image walking up toward her and before she completely drifted off heard, "I told you...we belong together."


	27. Tricked

Randy quietly opened the door and stepped in the room to see Hayden was still asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and gently crawled on the bed. Hayden blinked her eyes open to an all too familiar headache. She tried to raise her head from the pillow, but suddenly realized she was handcuffed to the bed railing. Randy stayed still and quiet as he watched her struggle and freak out to this all too familiar situation. Hayden suddenly sensed a presence behind her and slowly turned around. At the sight of Randy, tears started to run down her face as she tried get out of the handcuffs. Randy grabbed her and pulled her back, pinning her to the bed. He crawled on top of her and said, "What's wrong? You don't look so happy to see me."

Hayden squirmed underneath him as the tears continued to fall down her face. Randy reached out and tried to touch her face, but Hayden turned her head away from his hand. He grabbed her face and turned it so she was looking at him as he said, "I've told you numerous times, no matter how many attempts you make to get away from me. I will always find you...we belong together...nothing can keep me away from you."

Hayden laid there shaking as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself. She looked at Randy and took a deep breath before she said, "How did you get out? And how did you know where I lived?".

"I'm in the business of stalking, honey. I have my own tricks and ways of getting what I want."

"How did you get out of jail?"

"They released me."

"But you kidnapped me. That grants jail time up to 18 months."

"Yeah, but I didn't kidnap you. You came up to my estate on your own, I have witnesses."

"But you held me there against my will."

"Prove it. The police searched the house. They found no evidence that would lead them to that conclusion and they said Morris was the killer of those girls who had just broken into the house to get his next victim."

"That's not possible."

"The police think you were just having a psychotic episode due to your attack in the parking garage."

"You staged that."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me remember?"

"Not when you're like this."

"You made me like this. If you wouldn't have sedated me and called the police, we could have came up with a plan to frame Morris, but no, you had to play your little tricks again and escape. I bet you lied to me when you said you loved me, didn't you."

Hayden had to look away from him. Even though he had kept her captive, handcuffed to a bed and drugged her, she still had feelings for him, but was afraid to admit it. Randy grew tired of her silence and grabbed her face again, making her look at him as he repeated, "DID YOU LIE TO ME?" 

Hayden looked at him with vulnerability as she softly said, "No."

Randy's expression turned from stern to stunned as he heard her answer and was not expecting that response. He squinted his eyes in skepticism and said, "Are you lying to me now?"

"No, Randy. I am not lying to you. I still have feelings for you. I just wish they were under different circumstances."

"If you still have feelings for me, why did you tell the police I kidnapped you?"

"I didn't really say you kidnapped me. I said you held me there against my will, but you never hurt me."

"Did you tell them I handcuffed you and drugged you?"

"No."

"That would explain why I got off so easy, even after I offered them to search my house."

Hayden looked at him with confusion as she said, "You offered to let them search your house?".

"Yeah, I wanted to make myself look innocent and nothing helps that situation more than cooperating with the police."

"Then why come back here? Don't you think the police will find it funny that right after you were release from jail for supposedly kidnapping me, you come to my house?".

"You told the police you were my girlfriend remember? I just backed you up on that story and told them you had a nightmare that triggered your episode. The psychiatrist agreed with me that that's probably what happened. So by coming here, I'm just your boyfriend trying to make amends for throwing me in jail."

"But now that we're at my house, how are you going to keep me from getting away. My boss and my neighbor know I'm here so if they realize I'm gone for long periods of time they're going to know something is wrong."

"I already have a plan to work around that. Just keep this in mind. I have friends and eyes everywhere down here, especially in high places, so if you think you can go to the police again or tell anybody that I'm doing more than just being your boyfriend, I'll know."

Hayden looked away from him for a moment and then said, "So what are you going to do with me now?"

"I thought we'd have a little reunion of our last night that we spent together before you created this shit storm."

"Randy, I-."

Before she could continue Randy cut her off as he said through his teeth, "You owe me."

Hayden looked at him with uncertainty as he looked deep into her eyes and said, "At least do this for me. I haven't touched you in two weeks and I can't resist you anymore. Give into me."

Randy met his lips to hers as he gently reached up her skirt and slowly pulled down her underwear. She tried to convince herself how much she hated him at that moment, but like always the way her kissed her and the touch of his hands against her skin were irresistible. Hayden broke the kiss for a moment as she breathed, "Uncuff me."

Randy smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. The minute her hands were free she threw the handcuffs on the floor and pulled Randy back down into a passionate kiss. He began to kiss her neck as she gave in to the sensation and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands down his back. He broke their kiss and said, "Do you really want to go down this road with me again?".

"Yes, I want you."

She pressed her lips to his as she pulled his waist to hers. He kissed her passionately as he made love to her. She gripped his arms as the pleasure consumed her.

Randy took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. Heather laid on her side as she watched him reach for his boxers and start to redress. He sensed Hayden looking at him and said, "What?".

"What are you doing?".

Randy picked up his shirt as he stood up and placed it over his head and pulled it over his chest as he said, "Getting dressed. That's what you usually do when you're naked."

"Um, yeah, but you usually lay here with me for awhile."

Randy turned and looked at her as he said, "I just wanted to have sex and you made it easy for me. I got what I wanted like always, so I'm good for now."

Hayden's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in confusion, "What?".

Randy smiled at her with an evil grin as he said, "Thanks for making our reunion fun. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Hayden sat up as she wrapped the sheets around her as she said, "But, I thought you felt something for me."

"For you? Not right now...Inside you? Yes."

"You're a bastard."

Randy bent over and put his hands on the bed and leaned into her as he said, "Hey baby, you're the one that gave in. I tried to warn you."

"You tricked me."

"Yeah...and you fell for it too."

"I hate you."

Randy grabbed her face as he grazed his lips across hers as he said before kissing her, "No, you don't. The way you moaned when I was inside you says it all."

Hayden pulled away from him and tried to smack him but he caught her wrist and pushed her down on the bed as he climbed on top of her. He held her hands down as she tried to break free.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Hey, you got yourself into to this and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences. And another thing, you might want to watch yourself with hitting me. I don't take it lightly. That would be just another thing I'd have to punish you for."

He released her arms and quickly pressed his lips to hers as he held her face so she couldn't pull away. When he was finished he quickly grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed her back to the bed railing. He walked out of the room locking the door behind him as Hayden slowly sat up and tried to regain her breath as she was shocked by his sudden change in mood and enforcement. She started to cry as she realized that what she did only made things worse and now Randy was not the same person he was before. She didn't want to be a prisoner again who would have to have sex with him every time he wanted it. She laid her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	28. Why Resist?

Hayden opened her eyes and looked at the clock to see it was 11:30pm. Suddenly she heard the door click and she quickly turned her head to see Randy walk in. At the sight of him, she glared and held a forceful look on her face. He set a tray of food on the dresser and then leaned against the wall as he said, "Lunch is served."

Hayden continued to glare at him as she said, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat someth-."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

Randy glared back at her as she did to him. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, allowing little space between them.

"Listen to me. You are mine and you will listen to me and do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck you."

"We already played that game remember? I enjoyed it quite well."

"I hate you."

"Didn't we already discuss this? I think I won that argument."

"You're an asshole."

"Doesn't all this name calling make you hungry? I made you lunch to try and be nice."

"I think I'll pass on lunch...oh my god lunch."

Hayden looked at the clock and then back at Randy as he suddenly looked at her with suspicion and said, "What about it?".

Hayden looked to the floor and then back at Randy as she said, 'What?"

"You said something about lunch. What about it?".

Hayden shook her head as she said, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"What did you mean?".

"I said it was nothing."

"And I know you're lying or you wouldn't have said it the way you did. What is so important about lunch?".

"Nothing."

"TELL ME!".

Hayden jumped at the sound of his deep, yet terrifying tone as he shouted at her. She looked at the floor and tried to think of something convincing that she could tell him. She went to respond when suddenly the phone rang. Randy quickly picked it up and said, "Hello?" 

"Um, Hi. My name is Leslie. I'm Hayden's neighbor. Is she there?".

"She's actually in the bathroom right now. Can I have her call you back?".

"Actually I just wanted to ask what she wanted me to cook for lunch."

"Lunch?".

"Yes, she's supposed to meet me for lunch."

"Oh ok. I will ask her and have her call you back."

"Oh, well thank you...um."

"Randy."

"Randy, well thank you again."

"You're welcome, bye."

Randy hung up the phone and said, "Lunch, huh. It was nice of her to call and remind you." 

Hayden glared at him as she knew her one chance of getting away from him was now gone. Randy smiled at her as he walked back over to the dresser and picked up the tray carrying it over to her as he said, "Now that we know you're not having lunch with Leslie. You can eat what I made you."

Hayden looked away from him again as she said, "I've lost my appetite." 

"I know something we can do that might bring it back."

Hayden at glared at him signifying her answer to his comment. Randy continued to smile as he said, "Fine. Then eat lunch or that's what we'll be doing."

Randy uncuffed her hands so she could eat and sat down at the end of the bed to watch her. When she was finished she set the tray on the bed and said, "Can I call Leslie now."

Randy looked at her with skepticism and then said, "Fine, but I'll be right here listening to what you say."

Hayden shook her head and sighed in frustration as she said, "Whatever."

She picked up the phone and dialed Leslie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leslie it's Hayden."

"Oh hey hun. I called a little bit ago to ask you what you wanted for lunch."

"Yeah, about that. I actually can't make it today. Is it alright if we reschedule."

"Sure, hun. Just call and let me know."

"Ok, thanks Leslie. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and then looked back at Randy as she said, "Satisfied?".

Randy looked at her annoyed as he picked up the tray and stood up from the bed. He set the tray on the dresser and then walked back over to the bed and picked up the handcuffs before he could reach for her hands, she interrupted him and said, "Can I please leave this room? I can't stand being stuck in one place all day and night."

"And where will you go?".

"I'll stay by your side so you can always keep an eye on me."

Randy stared at her with skepticism again and then he made his decision as he said, "Fine, but you'll do as I say. Got it?".

Hayden shook her head 'yes' as Randy turned and walked toward the door. Hayden walked up behind him as he said, "Grab the tray."

She did as she was told and picked up the tray and walked out of the room. She walked behind him and she made another quick decision, not caring about the consequences. She raised the tray above her head and brought it down hard across his head. He fell to the floor as she tried to run past him, but he grabbed her ankle, tripping her to the floor. He tried to grab her again, but she kicked him and pushed him away from her as she quickly got back to her feet. She ran downstairs to the door and went to open it when suddenly Randy put his hand on the door, slamming it shut again. He grabbed her arms, swinging her around and slamming her up against the door as he said with fire in his eyes, "You never give up do you?". 

Hayden stood there as she glared at him and tried to catch her breath. Randy felt the back of his head where she had hit him and then pulled his hand back out to see she had drawn blood. He glared back at her as he said, "That was a very stupid thing to do. Now you will definitely have to be punished."

Randy continued to glare at her with fire-filled eyes as Hayden remained still till she could figure a way to get herself out of this mess she created. Randy stepped closer towards her so there was little space in between them. Randy placed one hand on her neck as he held her against the door with the other as he said, "I generally don't like to hurt people unless they don't follow the rules and you definitely aren't grasping that concept. I am going to punish you, but if you keep this up, my punishments will get so bad you're going to wish you were never born. Do you understand?".

Hayden looked to the floor as she nodded her head. Randy grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the stairs. Hayden clawed at his hand to release her hair as she kicked her legs to try and stop herself from being pulled. Randy turned and picked her up as he carry her up the stairs and back down the hall to the bedroom. Randy kicked Hayden's bedroom door open and carried her inside. He walked over to the bed throwing her down as he said, "First part of your punishment is that you're going to give into me whether you like it or not." Hayden knew what was going to happen and she knew there was no way of getting out of it. As Randy started to undress, Hayden lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Randy noticed what she did and stopped to look at her as he said, "What are you doing?".

"I'm preparing for my punishment."

"You're not supposed to enjoy this."

"I never said I was."

Randy sighed in annoyance and crawled on top of her. He started to kiss her her neck as she ran her hands down his back. Even though this was supposed to be her punishment the sensation of his lips against her skin, sent fire through her blood. Randy only seemed to get more frustrated by her reaction to this, causing him to stop what he was doing and stand up from the bed as he said, "What the hell are you doing?".

Hayden looked at him in confusion as she said, "What do you mean?".

"Why aren't you resisting."

"Whether I do what you want or not, you're still going to punish me. I already know there's no way out of it. So why resist?".

"Because that's the whole point. I want you to resist. I like being forceful."

"I'm sorry, Randy, but there is no point in resisting."

Hayden stood up and went to walk toward her closet when Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Then Randy gripped both her arms and said, "You will resist me. I want you to and you will do as I say."

"No."

Hayden tried to turn away but Randy jerked her back as he said with a demanding tone, "Listen you little bitch, you're mine and you wi-."

Before he could finished, Hayden interrupted him finishing his sentence, "Will listen to you or else I'll be punished. Why bother when you're only going to punish me any way." 

The fire started to build up in his eyes again as he threw her back down on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. Hayden still refused to resist and Randy's patience grew thin. Hayden just laid there and let him take control, but that was not what Randy wanted. Randy again got frustrated and grabbed her by the neck again as he ordered her to resist. And again she refused to do so and Randy became very furious. Randy began to run out of ideas of how to make her resist so he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. As she kissed him back he waited for the right moment. Suddenly he bit her lip causing her to pull away. Now Hayden could no longer refuse to resist. Resisting was the only thing she had left to do. As Randy continued to kiss down her neck and to her chest, she gently placed her hands on his chest and began to push him back. Of course, Randy only got more pleasure from her resisting attempts as he continued his punishment. Randy raised his lips to her ear and said, "Good girl, keep resisting."

When Hayden heard him, she didn't want to but stopped her resisting. Randy immediately noticed and lifted his head so he could look into her eyes as he said, "Why hell did you stop?".

"I don't want to resist because you're going to punish me no matter what. So there is no point."

Randy hesitated and then said, "Fine, you belong to me anyway so I can punish you whenever I want."

Randy leaned down and continued to kiss her neck and chest. Hayden just lay there and let him do what he wanted. Hayden wanted so badly to touch him, but knew he didn't want that so she gripped the bed sheets as the pleasure consumed her. Even though Hayden held an extreme amount of hate for him she couldn't help but sense a feeling coming over her, a feeling that held the ultimate passion and lit her up above all things. She couldn't resist anymore. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer to her. Randy realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. Hayden immediately sat up and said, "Please don't stop."

Randy just stood there and then suddenly picked up his clothes started to put them back on. Hayden got up from the bed and came up behind Randy and wrapped her arms around him again. He gripped her arms and pushed them away and then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Hayden sat back on the bed and pulled a sheet over herself as she thought of a reason why he suddenly started acting like this. Randy stood outside the door and leaned against the wall as he tried to remind himself that she betrayed him and deserved all the punishment he was going to give her, but there was something inside him that made him want to stop it and express how he really felt about her. He told her at 'Neverland' that he loved her and meant it, but since she betrayed him he wasn't about to let her walk all over him again. He took a deep breath and walked down the hall.


	29. Prove Yourself

Randy spent most of the day downstairs, watching TV till he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 6pm. He walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Once he was finished he placed the plates on a tray and carried them upstairs to the bedroom. He walked into the room to see Hayden sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book. She stopped reading and looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Randy walking in with the dinner tray. She stood up and set the book on the chair and then walked over and sat down next to Randy. Randy handed her the plate of food and then took his off the tray and then moved the tray behind him. Hayden noticed what he did and bit her bottom lip before looking at him and saying, "I'm sorry, about-."

Before she could finish, Randy put his finger up and interrupted her as he said, "Don't."

Hayden looked back down at her plate and picked up her fork as she started to eat her food. They sat there and ate in silence till Randy spoke up, "Why did you betray me?".

Hayden swallowed her food and looked at him as she said, "What?".

"You heard me."

Hayden looked away for a moment and then back at Randy as she said, "I wasn't trying to betray you. I love you, but I had to get out of there. That's why I didn't tell the police that you handcuffed, sedated and cut me. I only told them that you held me against my will. I never said you hurt me."

"You still ran away and called the police on me."

"I'm sorry, Randy. I never meant to betray you, but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't love you like that."

"Like what?".

"Being your prisoner."

"You weren't my prisoner. I let you out of your restraints."

"Yeah, only when I behaved myself. Other than that you still treated me as one."

"If you would have behaved, I wouldn't have had to treat you like that."

Hayden had to look away to hide the tears she was trying so hard to fight back. Randy sat there in the silence and then took a deep breath before he said, "I still love you, but I think it's going to take awhile before I can trust you again."

"So does that mean you're going to keep me prisoner in my own house?".

"I don't want to, but how can I be sure you won't try to get away again."

Hayden looked at him again as she set her plate on the bed and moved closer toward him as she placed her hand on his face and said, "I'll just have to prove it to you."

She softly touched her lips to his as Randy placed his plate to the side and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a few minutes till Randy broke the kiss and said, "I should stop."

"Why?".

"Just not right now."

Randy stood up from the bed as he gathered the plates on the tray and went to walk out the door when suddenly Hayden said, "Wait."

Randy stopped and looked at her as she said, "Can I please get out of this room?".

Randy looked at her with uncertainty and said, "I'm not sure. The last time I was kind enough to let you out; I got a tray smacked across the back of my head."

Hayden looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do that this time I promise."

Randy was still uncertain, but there was something in her eyes that said she was telling the truth.

"Fine, but you will listen to me. No arguing, got it?".

"Yes."

Randy turned and opened the door as Hayden stood behind him. As he walked out into the hallway she followed him. Randy walked downstairs into the kitchen and placed the tray of plates into the sink. He turned around to see Hayden was still standing there looking at the floor. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hand under her chin. He gently raised her head so he could see her eyes. Randy slowly met his lips to hers, wrapping her in his embrace. He broke the kiss as he said, "Come on."

Randy grabbed Hayden's wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and pulled her down on the couch with him. They watched TV till Hayden looked at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. She looked at Randy and said, "I should go take a shower." 

Randy kissed her first before saying, "Ok."

Heather stood up from the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Randy continued to watch TV till he heard the water shut off and then turned off the TV and walked upstairs. He walked down the hallway to the bedroom door and peaked in to see Hayden standing there in a towel. He pushed the door opened and walked into the bedroom. He placed his hands on her waist and started to kiss her neck as he breathed, "Time to prove yourself."

Hayden smiled as she said, "But I just took a shower."

Randy moved his lips to her ear as he said, "Well then you'll just have to take another one later."

He pulled her over to the bed and laid her down. Then he suddenly started to kiss her as the pleasure drove Hayden wild and now all she wanted was him. Randy kissed her passionately knowing he was making her weak. Randy stopped kissing her as he looked into her eyes. They made love for the rest of the night till they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	30. Not Letting Go

Randy stretched out his hand to feel her next to him, but he opened his eyes to find her gone. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, but there was no sign of her. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He then walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. When he got to the stairs, he could smell the scent of bacon and coffee. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Hayden standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist as he grazed his lips across her ear as he said, "Morning, beautiful."

Hayden smiled and turned her head to look at him as she said, "Morning."

Randy let go of her waist as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of juice. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself a glass. Hayden finished cooking and fixed a plate for her and Randy. She walked into the dining room and placed the plates on the table as Randy came in and sat down. They started to eat as Randy looked at her and said, "You know when I woke up this morning and you weren't next me, I thought-."

"I had runaway again?".

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm still here."

"True...why?".

"Why what?".

"Why are you still here? You had your chance to get away. Why didn't you take it?".

"Because I'm still proving myself to you."

Randy looked down at his plate as he said, "Thank you."

Hayden could tell it was hard for him to say that and to believe her after what she did to him. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. After that Hayden went upstairs and took a shower as Randy watched TV, waiting till Hayden was done so he could take one. When she was done, she walked back downstairs and into the living and said, "I'm finished. You can take your shower now."

Randy looked at her as he shook his head and said, "Ok."

Hayden took a deep breath and looked at the floor as she said, "I talked to my boss this morning before you woke up and I told him that I'd be able to return to work next week." 

Randy looked to the floor and then back at her with hesitation as he said, "I thought he gave you an extended vacation."

"He did, but I've been away from work long enough...and plus people might start to worry if you don't return to work sometime soon."

"I'm the Head of the company. I'm allowed to take extended vacation when I want to. Plus I've already called my boss and told them the reason for my absence."

Hayden nodded her head as she looked to the floor again as she said, "I told him I'd be there on Monday."

Randy stood up from the couch and walked up to her as he said, "And how am I suppose to know what you're doing if you're at work all day without me?".

"Trust me. You may not think you can, but you have to."

"And what if I say no?"

"Randy, if you want me to love you and put everything that happened behind me, you have to let go and let me return to my life."

"I don't know if I can do that, yet."

Hayden placed her hand on his face as she leaned in to kiss him after she said, "Please try."

Randy took her hand away from his face and pulled away as he said, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Think you can kiss me and make things all better and expect me to just agree to anything."

"That's not what I was doing. I just want to prove to you that you can trust me and that I want this to work between us, I do. It's just that I have to return to my life. I can't stay away from it anymore."

"So every chance that present itself, you're going to take to get away from me."

"I'm not trying to get away from you, Randy. I need to go back to work. I have a life and bills to pay. You've got to give somewhere. Let it go."

"I'm not letting go of anything."

Hayden noticed the change in his eyes as they went from sincere to livid. Hayden slowly took a step back as she said, "Randy, please."

"SHUT UP!".

Hayden jumped at his sudden outburst and slowly continued to back away from him as he moved toward her. Hayden's eyes started to fill with tears as he said, "You're not going back to work. You're going to stay here with me until I feel I'm ready to let you leave."

"Please don't do this."

Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairs as Hayden planted her feet to the floor and struggled to release his grip as she screamed through tears, "No, Randy don't. Please."

Hayden sat herself on the floor as he continued to drag her toward the stairs. He turned and picked her up as she continued to struggle as she cried out, "Noooo! Randy please. NO!"

Hayden grabbed the stair railing to stop him from going up the stairs, but he yanked her away from it and continued to carry her back upstairs where he handcuffed her to the bed again. As Randy walked into the bathroom to take a shower, Hayden laid there and cried herself to sleep. 


	31. Lover's Quarrel

Randy finished in the bathroom and then walked back into the bedroom. He saw Hayden lying there looking beautiful as she slept and suddenly felt sorry for what he did. He walked over and gently sat down on the bed and gently ran his hand across her face. Hayden was startled as she woke up. Randy put his hands up and said, "Shh, it's just me."

"What do you want?".

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to share yet. You need to understand that."

"And you need to understand that I'm trying to prove to you that I want to be with you, but you need to let me live my life as well."

"I can't do that."

"Then you don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Then prove it. Let me live my life."

"Hayden, I-."

"You don't love me if all you're going to do is make excuses to keep me here."

Randy hesitated and then said, "I love you. I'm not lying about that. I love the smell of you, the taste of you and even the sight of you. Each moment that I'm with you I just want to be kissing you. I don't want to be away from you. I can't be away from you."

"Randy, please."

Randy reached up and uncuffed her hands as he said, "My answer is still no."

Randy stood up and went to walk out of the room when Hayden stood up from the bed and screamed, "I hate you! You're too much of a coward to let me go. You can't even make up your mind on whether you love me not. You may say you do, but I don't believe you."

Randy froze in his position as he took in the words she said. He took a deep breath to calm the fire that was rising inside him and balled up his fists to conceal the angry as he turned and looked at her with fire in his eyes as he said, "I wouldn't say things like that if I were you."

Hayden glared at him as she said, "I hate you!".

Randy stepped toward her as he said, "Stop it."

Hayden backed away from him as she repeated, "I hate you!".

Randy grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall as he shouted, "STOP IT!".

Hayden just glared at him as the tears started to run down her face again. He took another deep breath to calm himself as he said through his teeth, "Keep acting like this and I'll never let you go."

Randy let go of her shoulders and punched the wall beside her, causing her to jump. He turned and walked out of the room as Hayden stood up against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry.

Randy stayed downstairs and watched TV for most of the day. He finally got the strength to try and talk to Hayden again as he turned off the TV and walked back upstairs. He walked down the hall to the room and pushed the door open. Hayden was sitting on the bed with her head down. Randy walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"It's not alright. You're still upset."

"I'm not upset about that."

"Then what's wrong?".

Hayden looked up and said, "Nothing."

Randy could tell she was lying so he grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the bed as he said, "What's wrong? And don't lie to me again."

"I'm just upset about something else."

"What are you upset about?".

Hayden hesitated and thought to herself if she should tell him the truth. Randy gripped her arm even harder as he said, "Don't make me ask you again."

"I'm just afraid of what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?".

"Are you going to trust me and eventually let me go or am I going to be your prisoner for the rest of my life?".

"Depends on your behavior."

Hayden continued to look into Randy's eyes as Randy leaned in a little closer and Hayden leaned into him touching her lips to his. They passionately kissed as they embraced each other. Randy laid Hayden down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. They kissed for about three minutes taking small breathes between each kiss. Then Randy broke the kiss and said, "I love you."

Hayden looked into his eyes as she grazed her fingers across his face and said, "I love you too." 

He looked at her and said, "I'm going to go make dinner."

"I'm not hungry...just tired."

"Then get some sleep."

Randy went to sit up, but Hayden placed her hand on his and said, "Please, stay here with me, just until I fall asleep, please."

Randy sighed and then laid down beside her. Hayden placed her head on Randy's chest and closed her eyes. Within ten minutes, Hayden was fast asleep. When Randy realized that she was asleep he gently lifted her head off his chest and set it on the pillow. He quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.


	32. Dinner Invitation

The next morning Hayden woke up and Randy was still sleeping beside her so she quietly got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel and quietly walked out of the bathroom to get clean clothes out of the closet. She grabbed some clothes and turned around to go back into the bathroom when she saw Randy sit up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Hayden and said, "What are you doing?".

"I was just finished taking a shower and I was about to change into my clothes."

Randy nodded his head and got out of bed. He walked passed Hayden and into the bathroom. Hayden got dressed and then sat on the bed and waited for Randy to come out of the bathroom. When Randy was finished he came out of the bathroom and said, "I'll go get us some breakfast. You wait here."

Hayden nodded her head and watched Randy walk out the door. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30am. She knew Leslie was up by now and decided to call her. She dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Leslie, It's Hayden."

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

"Yeah. Some things came up that I had to handle."

"Are you ok? Why are you whispering?".

"I'm fine. I'm just loosing my voice. I think I'm getting sick."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. I just wanted to call you and see if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Oh, sure. My husband has to work tonight so that would be great."

"Good, I'll see you around 6pm."

"Ok. See you then."

Hayden hung up the phone and sat there for another fifteen minutes till Randy entered the room with a tray of food. He set the tray on the bed and then sat down next to it. He had prepared a full breakfast for him and her, including eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Hayden was impressed with how good it looked and as soon as Randy handed her the plate she immediately began to eat in a hasty manner. Randy looked at her amazed as she devoured half her plate in just a few seconds as he said, "Hungry?".

Hayden swallowed her food and looked at him slightly embarrassed as she said, "Sorry. I didn't eat last night, remember? So when I woke up this morning I was starving."

Randy nodded his head as he said, "Ok, but slow down. You're going to make yourself sick."

Hayden ate the rest of her breakfast at a steady pace as Randy finished his. He placed the plates on the tray and then picked up the tray as he stood up and Hayden stood up next to him as she said, "Did you want to watch a movie?".

Randy looked at her with skepticism as he said, "Why?".

Hayden caught the look he gave her as she said, "Because I want to watch a movie instead of sitting up here all day".

Randy looked at her with annoyance because of her sarcasm as he said, "Ok."

Hayden sighed as she said, "Randy, it's just a movie. It's not going to kill anyone."

Hayden walked past him and down the hall to the stairs. Randy quickly walked up behind her and followed her down the stairs. Hayden walked into the living room and over to the DVD stand. She looked at the movies and then back at Randy, who was standing in the doorway as she said, "Comedy, Romance or Action."

Randy shook his head as he said, "I don't care."

Hayden watched him as he turned and walked to the kitchen. He placed the tray in the sink and then walked back out to the living room to see Hayden sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down beside her as he pressed play. Hayden noticed Randy sitting there stiff so she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Randy took a deep breath and let himself relax as he watched the movie. 

When the movie was over they sat there and watched TV for a while. Hayden looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 5:30pm. Hayden ran her hand across her forehead and her eyes as she took a deep breath. Randy noticed her actions as he said, "Are you alright?".

Hayden sat up quickly thought of a lie as she said, "I just don't feel good."

"What's wrong?".

"I just have a headache. It's probably stress. I'll be fine."

Randy looked at the clock and then back at Hayden as he said, "I'm going to cook dinner. Go take bath. That should relax you and relieve some stress."

Hayden didn't want to take bath yet. She wanted to be downstairs when Leslie came over. She tried to stall as she said, "I'll be fine. I'll just take some Tylenol. Plus I wanted to help you with dinner."

"I can cook dinner on my own. Go take a bath."

"Randy, I'm-."

Before she could finish he gave her a demanding look signifying she shouldn't argue with him anymore and just do as she was told. Hayden sighed and then stood up and walked to the stairs. She thought to herself that she could just call Leslie when she got upstairs, but then suddenly saw Randy walk out of the living room with the phone in his hand, dialing a number. Hayden rolled her eyes at her bad luck and then looked at Randy as he noticed her still standing at the bottom of the stairs. As he waited for his party to answer, he pointed to the top of the stairs, signifying her to go take a bath. Hayden walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let the tub fill up as she poured in the bubble bath. She started to undress as the tub filled up. Once the tub was filled she turned off the water and stepped into the tub. She relaxed in the warm water and closed her eyes.

Randy added the pasta to the boiling water as suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a middle-aged woman standing there.

"Hi. Can I help you?".

"Hi. I'm Leslie, Hayden's neighbor."

Randy placed his hand out as he said, "I'm Randy, Hayden's boyfriend. We talked on the phone the other day."

"Oh, right it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. What can I do for you?".

"Oh, Hayden called me this morning and invited me over for dinner. Did she forget to tell you?".

He stayed silent for a moment trying to conceal his anger in front of Leslie. He faked a smile and said, "Yeah. She did tell me that. I forgot, I'm sorry. I was supposed to call you. She wasn't feeling well so she went upstairs to rest."

"Oh, yeah. She did tell me this morning that she wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, again I'm sorry. How about we try again tomorrow night. She should probably feel better tomorrow, once she has had some rest."

"Ok. That's fine. Tell her I said to feel better."

"I'll do that. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." 

Randy shut the door as he let all the anger out as he balled up his fists and stormed up the stairs. He silently walked up to the bathroom door which was cracked open and he looked in to see Hayden lying there in the tub. He saw she had her eyes closed so he quietly opened the door and walked in. Hayden remained with her eyes closed, unaware of what was about to happen. Randy walked up to her and placed his hand on her head pushing her under the water. Hayden struggled, kicking and splashing trying to stop him from doing this to her. Finally Randy brought her back up as Hayden gasped for air, but still had her eyes closed from the soapy water. Randy leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Was there something you might have forgotten to tell me about?".

She went to speak but Randy pushed her back under the water and held her there for a few seconds and then brought her back up again. Hayden gasped for air again and this time brought her hands to her eyes and wiped the water away so she could see. She opened her eyes and immediately brought her hands up to Randy's hand to break his grip on her hair. She looked at him in shock and said, "What's going on?".

Randy smiled and said, "I had a little visit from your friend Leslie. She said you invited her to dinner. When did you plan on telling me this?".

"I was going to…I just…".

"You just what? Forgot?".

Hayden shook her as she tried to catch her breath. Randy grabbed her neck, making her look at him as he said, "If you want so badly for me to trust you, you really need to stop all of your little antics. They're really starting to piss me off."

Hayden looked at Randy unsure of what he was going to do next. Randy continued to glare at her as he let go up her hair and pulled her out of the tub by her arms. Hayden didn't fight and just said, "What are you doing?".

"You really think I'm going to let you do something like that and not punish you for it."

Randy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as he pulled her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Randy stood her in front of the bed and said, "Dry off so we don't get the bed soaking wet."

Hayden did as she was told and started drying herself off with the towel. Once Randy thought she was dry enough he ripped the towel away from her and started to kiss her neck and then made his way to her lips. Hayden hated it when he used sex as a punishment. Even though she loved the touch of his lips against her skin, giving into him because she did something wrong made her feel easy. Even though Hayden hated him at that moment, the pleasure he gave her was irresistible.


	33. Submission

As another part of her punishment, Hayden spent most of the next day handcuffed to the bed until Randy decided to uncuff her. He pulled her into the bathroom as he said, "Take a shower. I'll be downstairs starting dinner. If you still want Leslie to come over, I'd behave if I were you."

Hayden nodded her head as she watched Randy walk out of the bathroom. She didn't hesitate to undress and start the water. As Hayden took a shower, Randy walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. When Hayden was finished and dressed, she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She walked up to Randy as she said, "Need me to help you with anything?".

Randy looked at her and then back at the pot and said, "You can set the table."

Hayden nodded and walked over to the cabinet and took out the plates and silverware and then walked over to the table and started to set it. Randy was just about finished cooking when suddenly the doorbell rang. Hayden looked toward the door and said, "I got it."

Hayden went to walk toward the door when Randy grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving with his other arm as he said, "I don't think so. Finish setting the table with the food. I'll get the door."

Hayden looked to the floor and then without an objection turned and walked back to the table. Randy turned and walked out to the door. He opened it to see Leslie standing there with a desert dish in her hands. He put a small smile on his face as he said, "Hi."

Leslie smiled back as she said, "Hi. I thought that since you were making dinner, I'd bring desert."

"Great. Hayden's in the kitchen."

Leslie walked in to the kitchen with Randy right behind her as she said, "Hey, girl. How are you feeling?".

Hayden turned to see her standing there and smiled as she said, "Ok. I still have a headache, but better...than yesterday."

As she emphasized on the word yesterday she looked at Randy. Randy just squinted his eyes at her signifying he got the sarcasm in what she said. Leslie and Randy took their seats at the table as Hayden set glasses of water down and then sat down herself. As they served themselves, Leslie started to feel awkward from the silence and decided to start a conversation.

"So Hayden when did you plan on telling me, you had a boyfriend?".

Hayden quickly looked at Randy and then at Leslie as she said, "Um, well...I've been talking to him for awhile. I just kept it quiet."

"Oh. Was he your boyfriend before or after the...incident?".

"Um, after. He came over because I hadn't called him in awhile and wanted to make sure I was ok. I told him about what happened and then we came to the conclusion to be together officially."

Leslie smiled at Randy as she said, "How sweet."

Randy smiled back at her and then looked at Hayden with a less than satisfied expression as Leslie continued, "Well, I'm happy you finally found someone. Especially because he's cute." 

Randy smiled as he said, "Thanks."

Leslie continued to smile as Hayden looked at Randy and said, "Yeah, well it's actually strange how you meet people and then when you least expect it. You fall for that person and realize you want to be with them always. No matter what the circumstances are."

At the sound her words Randy's expression went from unsatisfied to amazed. Hayden stared at him for a moment and then back at her plate. They finished eating their dinner and then had desert. Leslie mainly talked about her husband and his silly habits and Hayden and Randy just sat there and listened. It turned 8:30pm and Leslie retired herself and walked to the door. Hayden and Randy followed her to the door. Hayden gave Leslie a hug and then said, "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for inviting me."

Leslie turned to Randy and placed her hand out she said, "Thanks, Randy. It was good to see you again."

Randy shook her hand as he said, "Likewise."

Leslie walked out the door and back over to her house as Randy shut the door and then looked back at Hayden who was walking back into the kitchen. Hayden walked over to the table and started to pick up the dirty plates. She carried them over to the sink and started to wash them when suddenly she felt him standing behind her and his breath on her neck. She stood there for a moment unsure of what he might do. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I don't know what I'm going to do all day when you go back to work on Monday."

Hayden stopped washing the dishes as she quickly turned her head to look at him as she said, "What?".

Randy looked at her with defeat in his eyes as he said, "You told your boss you were going back to work on Monday right?".

"Yeah."

"Ok. I was just saying that I'm going to be bored out my mind all day while you're at work."

Hayden jumped in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightly locked her in his embrace. When she released him she looked in his eyes and said, "Thank you. Thank you. I love you."

Randy placed his hand on her face and said, "Don't think just because I'm letting you go back to work it means you can try your tricks and lie to me again."

Hayden shook her head as she said, "I won't."

Randy stared into her eyes for a moment before Hayden placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Randy placed his hands on her waist, pulling her toward him as Hayden demanded nothing less than his total submission to her.


	34. Unexpected Results

Hayden walked into the office and sat down at her desk. She logged into her computer and went to open her email when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head to see her boss walking up to her.

"Hey, Hayden. How are you doing?".

"I'm good. Glad to be back. Being stuck at home all day was killing me."

"Well, we're glad to have you back. And now that you're back you can take care of our new client. They'll be in around 2pm so you can meet them and discuss your ideas with them."

"Ok." 

"Great. Go ahead and catch up on what you missed. I'll check on you later."

"Thank you."

Her boss walked away as she caught up on the things she left undone while she was away.

****

It turned 2pm and Hayden waited at her desk for the new client to arrive. Suddenly she heard her name again and turned around in her seat to see her boss walking up to her with Randy walking beside him.

"Hayden, I'd like to introduce you to Randy Orton. He's here to get our expertise on some new designs for his entertainment firm."

Randy smiled as he placed his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you."

Hayden looked at him in annoyance as shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Hayden's boss was completely oblivious to the tension between them and said, "Well, now that you two have met, you can take the small conference room and discuss some ideas."

Hayden watched her boss walk away from them as she said, "Yes, sir."

She suddenly turned back to Randy and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the conference room. When they were both inside the room, Hayden closed the door and then turned to face Randy as she slapped him on the arm and said, "What are you doing?".

"Working." 

"Why are you here, Randy?".

"To get some ideas for a new design for my firm. And I figured since you worked for a design firm, I'd come here and check on you. You know, killing two birds with one stone."

"It's nice to see how much you trust."

"At least I let you come back to work."

"Yes, but you never let me know I'd be under surveillance."

"It's just easier to keep an eye on you this way. You can just act like I'm not here."

Hayden walked past him to the door as she said, "Easier said than done."

Hayden went to open the door when Randy placed his hand on the door holding it shut as he said, "Things just started to get better, don't make things worse for yourself."

"Then you need to trust me more."

"Then give me reason to...Play along or I'll take you out of work again. Your choice."

Hayden went to respond when suddenly she felt nauseous. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she said, "Excuse me."

She quickly opened the door and ran to the bathroom.

When she was done she washed out her mouth and hands and walked to the door. When she opened it, Randy was standing there in front of her.

"Are you ok?".

"Yeah. I think it might have been the sushi I had for lunch. Must've been bad."

Randy looked at her skeptically and said, "Right."

Hayden walked back to her desk and sat down as she started to type on her computer. Randy walked up behind her and sat down on the corner of her desk as he said, "If you're sick, I should take you home."

Hayden looked at him as she said, "I'm fine. You can go now."

"Fine. Be home around 5pm."

"Ok." 

Hayden watched as Randy walked out of the office.

****

Hayden pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. She stepped out of the car and walked to the door. She unlocked it and walked in, setting her briefcase on the console table. She turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink and started to wash the makeup off her face. She grabbed the hand towel and pressed it to her face. Suddenly she heard a thud and pulled the towel away from her face to see Randy standing there, causing her to jump.

"Oh my god, you scared me."

Randy leaned up against the door frame as he said, "Sorry."

Hayden set the towel down as Randy placed a box on the sink and pushed it toward Hayden as he said, "Here."

Hayden turned and looked at the box and then back at Randy as she said, "What's this for?". 

"How long have you been getting sick like you did today?".

"Today was the first time. It was probably the sushi I ate. I told you that."

"If you were food poisoned, you'd still be in the bathroom. No one recovers from food poisoning that fast. So that made me think of one other reason of what you could've gotten sick."

"Randy, that's ridiculous."

"Take it and then we'll see if I'm right or not."

"Randy?". 

"Take it."

Hayden sighed in defeat and grabbed the pregnancy test as Randy turned and walked out of the door way. Hayden closed the door and took the test. Randy paced back and forth in the bedroom and after a few minutes walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He waited till he heard Hayden just barely say, "You can come in."

He opened the door to see Hayden sitting on the toilet with tears running down her face.

He walked up to her and said, "It came back positive, didn't it?".

Hayden kept her eyes on the floor and took a deep breath as she nodded her head. Randy looked up to the ceiling and let out a sigh as he said, "I knew it."

Hayden closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall down her face as she tried to persuade herself the unexpected results were true.


	35. Nothing Changes

Hayden laid in bed as her alarm went off, signifying it was time to get up. She turned off the alarm and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the water. She undressed and stepped into the shower. She tried to relax as the hot water hit her skin. She took a deep breath and started to wash her hair. When she was finished she turned off the water and pushed opened the curtain to see Randy standing there holding the towel up in front of him as he said, "What would you think if I suggested you stay home today?".

"I would say no. I just went back to work yesterday. It wouldn't look good if I turn around and call out on my second day back."

"You should be resting."

"Randy, I'm fine. I can't be any further along than a few weeks."

"But-."

"No buts, Randy. I said I was fine. I'm going to work."

Hayden stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her as he said, "You need to go to the doctor."

"I'll do that another day."

"Fine. I'll be at your office around 1pm. We can go over some things then."

Hayden sighed as she started to pull up her wet hair and said, "Fine."

Randy walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist as he brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed his way up her neck to her ear as he whispered, "Don't think that just because you're pregnant that the rules are going to change. I'll still let you work if you continue to behave. Nothing changes, got it?".

Hayden turned her head and looked at him in annoyance as she said, "Fine, Randy. Whatever."

She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to change into her clothes. Once she was dressed she walked back into the bathroom to see Randy brushing his teeth. She finished getting ready and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. As Randy started to make breakfast, Hayden poured herself a cup of coffee. Randy looked at her as she took a sip and said, "You know, you really shouldn't be drinking coffee. Caffeine is bad for women who are pregnant."

Hayden sighed in frustration and said, "Randy, the baby is the size of a pea right now. I think one cup of coffee is not going to hurt it."

Randy's expression turned from considerate to stern as he glared at her. Hayden saw his expression and looked at the floor as she said, "I'm sorry, but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to treat me like glass. I'm not going to break, Randy."

Randy looked away from her and then back down at the skillet as he said, "I'm just concerned, that's all. This is a first for me. This has never happened before."

"And you think I don't feel the same about this situation."

"I didn't say that. I just meant I don't know how to react to this."

"Then try to be more understanding."

Hayden set her cup in the sink and walked toward the door as she said, "I have to go. I'll see at 1pm."

She grabbed her coat, keys and briefcase and walked out the door to her car.

Hayden sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her work. She took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the bathroom for the fourth time in two hours. Not only was the morning sickness starting to annoy her, but the constant urination wasn't helping her get her work done any faster either. As she washed her hands she sighed in frustration again as she thought to herself. I should have known better. Why didn't I make him use protection? What am I going to do now?

She walked back out to her desk and sat down as she got back to her work. Another hour passed and as she looked at the clock and noticed it was five minutes to 1pm, she organized her files and prepared for Randy to arrive when suddenly she felt nauseous. She took off her reading glasses and placed her hand on the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and tried to control herself from getting sick. 

"Headache?"

Hayden looked up to see Randy standing there as she said, "No. Just a little nauseous, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Shall we go to the small conference room, where we can have our privacy?".

"Sure."

Hayden grabbed her laptop and stood up from her desk. She walked down the aisle to the conference room and sat down at the table. Randy sat down beside her and placed a small card in front of her as he said, "I made you an appointment. You're going to the doctor's next week."

Hayden looked at him and said, "How did you know who my doctor was?"

Randy smirked at her as he said, "Didn't we have this discussion before? I told you I have my ways of getting the information I need."

Hayden shook her head and thought it best not to dig any further into that topic as she said, "Fine. I'll tell my boss."

"About the pregnancy?".

"No, about the appointment. I'll wait to tell them I'm pregnant till after I see the doctor."

"Ok."

Hayden opened her laptop and started up some programs as she said, "Shall we get to work."

Randy placed his elbow on the table and propped up his head with his arm as he said, "Sure."

Hayden and Randy went over ideas for a new marketing design as the hours passed. Randy looked up at the clock and realized it was almost 5pm. He stood up from the table and said, "I think we should call it a day."

Hayden looked at the clock and then at Randy as she said, "Yeah. I'm pretty tired. I should go home and get some rest."

"Come on. I'll walk you out to your car."

"Ok."

Hayden walked back to her desk and quickly gathered her things. She walked out to her car with Randy and opened her door when suddenly Randy said, "I'll meet you at home. I'm going to stop at my place first and then I'm going to pick up dinner. Anything in particular that you might want to eat?".

"No. I'm sure what you choose will be just fine."

"Ok."

Randy went to turn and walk to his car when Hayden suddenly said, "Just nothing too greasy."

Randy smiled as he said, "Alright. See you soon."

Hayden got into her car and drove back to her house. 


	36. First Doctor's Appt

Hayden sat in the waiting room as she pulled on her clothes and took a deep breath.

Randy noticed her nervous behavior and said, "Are you alright?".

Hayden looked him as she said, "Yeah. Doctor's offices just make me uncomfortable."

Randy went to say something when suddenly the nurse called Hayden's name. She stood up and followed the nurse into the examine room as Randy followed her.

"Ok, Miss Burke. You can sit on the table."

Hayden sat down and the nurse started her process. She started by listening to her heart and then her lungs. She then took her blood pressure and temperature. When she was done she turned to Hayden and said, "Ok. The doctor will be with you shortly."

Hayden nodded her head as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. Randy sighed and looked at Hayden as he said, "You're going to be fine."

Hayden looked at him and nodded her head and then looked away in uncertainty. They sat in silence for about ten minutes when suddenly the doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, Hayden. It's been awhile since you've been here and now I get the news that you're expecting."

"Yeah, well it was kind of unexpected. We didn't really plan this."

The doctor smiled and then looked at Randy as she said, "You're the father?".

Randy nodded his head as he placed his hand out and said, "Yeah, I'm Randy."

The doctor shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

The doctor turned back to Hayden and said, "So have you been experiencing any nausea or fatigue?".

"Yeah, the morning sickness has definitely kicked in and I just recently started feeling tired a lot so I shouldn't be that far along, right."

The doctor sat down on her stool and said, "The first six weeks of pregnancy are generally mild in the way of symptoms. You may not even realize that you're pregnant until sometime between the fourth and sixth week, as this is generally the time that most women notice their missed period or in your case you begin to experience some nausea and fatigue."

Hayden nodded her head as she suddenly heard Randy interrupt, "Since she's pregnant, she should probably watch what she eats and drinks, like coffee and alcohol, right?".

The doctor nodded her head as she said, "Well for now she should be fine, since she's probably only four to five weeks pregnant. We'll do an ultrasound to make sure, but week seven is when your baby's development really begins. They will begin developing eyes, ears, nose, heart and other organs, and by week eight, the heart will be well enough developed to be heard through an ultrasound. So I'll have you schedule an appointment so I can see you again in two weeks."

Hayden nodded as she said, "What else should I expect during the coming months?".

"In week nine, your baby will begin to develop bones, arms and legs will start to form. By the end of week ten, your baby will be fully developed, even though it will still look really tiny. Also around this time, if you have nausea, it may increase. Heartburn usually starts around this time as well, although not everyone will have it."

Hayden sighed as she looked at Randy with insecurity and then looked back at her doctor as she continued, "In weeks twelve and thirteen, your baby is growing exponentially in size. You'll likely find yourself very tired and you may need lots of rest and additional nutrition as your baby takes from you to help in its growth. I'll do another ultrasound so you can find out the sex of the baby."

Randy interrupted again as he said, "If she's going to need lots of rest, would you suggest her taking off of work so she can get the rest she needs?".

Hayden glared at him as she listened to the doctor's answer, "If she needs to she can, but it's not a mandatory thing. The good news is, as the first trimester ends, most nausea, dizziness, and fatigue will end. Your baby bump will start to show around this time as well and you'll be able to get everyone else as excited about the coming baby as you are."

Hayden tried to fake a smile to show the doctor she was happy to be having a baby, but knew Randy could see how indecisive she was about having the baby. She looked back at her doctor as she said, "I should start shopping for maternity clothes."

The doctor smiled as she said, "You can, but you really don't have to till week twelve or thirteen. but another interesting fact is that and time as you head into your second trimester, you'll start nesting, which means lots of extra cleaning and preparations for your coming baby."

"Oh great. As if I'm not already a neat freak, I can imagine how crazy I'm going to be when I'm nesting."

The doctor laughed as she looked at Randy, who was also cracking a smile. She then looked back at Hayden and said, "The third trimester of pregnancy can be physically and emotionally challenging. Your baby's size and position may make it hard for you to get comfortable. As your baby grows, their movements will become more obvious. These exciting sensations are often accompanied by increasing discomfort and other third trimester pregnancy symptoms such as backaches, shortness of breath, heartburn, spider veins, varicose veins, continued breast growth, frequent urination, weight gain and swelling."

"Great. Is the actual birth going to be hard?".

"Take childbirth classes. You'll learn what to expect. You may feel anxious and overwhelmed, especially since this is your first baby."

Hayden took a deep breath and looked to the floor. The doctor noticed her nervousness and said, "how about we do the ultrasound. Lie back and pull your shirt up just enough to show your lower abdomen."

The doctor pulled the machine toward the table and slid her stool next to the table. She applied the gel and then placed the pallet on her abdomen.

"Well everything looks good. I was right; you look to be in your fourth or fifth week of pregnancy."

The doctor placed the pallet back on the side of the machine and wiped the gel off Hayden's abdomen and said, "Ok. I want to see you back in two weeks. We'll do another ultrasound and maybe you'll get to hear your baby's heartbeat. We'll also determine your due date and talk more about things you should prepare for. In the mean time I recommend you buy the book 'What to expect when you're expecting'. It has a lot of meaningful information for you to know about your pregnancy."

Hayden nodded her head as she stood up from the table and said, "Thanks. I'll see you in two weeks."

Hayden walked out of the examine room and back out to the reception desk as Randy followed her. 


	37. Trapped

Hayden opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 9am on a Saturday, so she adjusted her position and tried to fall back to sleep when suddenly she heard Randy's voice, "Time to get up."

Hayden turned her head to look at him as she said, "It's only 9am."

"Yeah, but I need you to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. You barely ate yesterday. It's not healthy in your condition."

Hayden sighed in frustration as she sat up in bed. Randy set the tray down on the bed and handed her the glass of orange juice. Hayden looked at the glass as she said, "I don't drink orange juice."

Randy looked at her in annoyance as he said, "Make an exception."

"No."

Randy's face immediately turned stern as she got off the bed and walked out of the room. Randy set the glass back on the tray as he stood up from the bed and followed her down the hall. Randy walked up behind her and grabbed her arm as he said, "Hey, don't walk away from me."

Hayden jerked her arm out of his grip as she said, "Stop it!".

"Stop what?".

"Telling me what to do all the time. You say you love me, but when you treat me like this, it's hard to believe."

"I'm just trying to do what best for the baby."

"Let me worry about that."

"Right. By the way you're going you're going to lose the baby in less than a month."

"It happens, Randy."

"NO! I am not going to let you do that. You are having this baby whether you like it or not."

Hayden continued to walk down the stairs and tried to walk into the kitchen when Randy grabbed her again and pushed her up against the wall as he said, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get rid of the baby so you can leave me."

"Randy...".

"SHUT UP!".

Hayden jumped at his sudden outburst as she looked to floor. Randy placed his hands on the wall pinning her in as he said, "That baby is the key to my plan."

Hayden looked up at him as she said, "You planned this?".

"From the first time you gave into me. So now that you're having my baby, you're stuck with me."

Hayden glared at him as the tears started to build up in her eyes. She raised her hand and tried to hit him as she screamed, "You bastard."

Randy caught her wrist and pinned it up against the wall as he said, "Not a good idea. Don't think you can make me mad so I handle you roughly causing you to have a miscarriage. It's not going to happen."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Hayden pushed herself forward trying to get out of his restraints as she said, "Let go. Get off of me."

Her attempt to push him away was no match for his strength as he pinned her back against the wall and said, "Do you want me to put you in handcuffs again? Want me to call your boss and tell him you can't come in to work? Is that what you want?".

Hayden looked at the floor as the tears started to fall down her face. She didn't answer him as she tried to catch her breath. Randy grabbed her neck, making her look at him as he said, "Is that what you want?"

Hayden stood there for a moment as she looked into his eyes and then shook her head and whispered, "No."

Randy released his grip as he said, "Good girl."

Randy walked into the kitchen as Hayden stood up against the wall. She tried to calm herself, but was still too shaken from what just happened. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor as she put her head in her hands and cried. Her heart filled with fear as she suddenly realized that she was never going to be free...she was trapped. 


	38. Take the Risk

Hayden sat on the couch with her head down and her hands on the back of her neck. 

She took a deep breath and sat up as Randy walked in front of her and then sat down next to her. He handed her a glass of water and her prenatal vitamins as he said, "Here, you need to take these."

Hayden took the glass and the vitamins from his hand and placed them in her mouth. She took a swig of water and swallowed them. She set the glass on the coffee table and then sat back on the couch as Randy wrapped his arm around her. Hayden tried to close her eyes to restrain her current disgust she now held for him. Randy placed his hand on her face as Hayden pulled her head away from his hand. Randy sat up and took her face in his hand as he turned her head, making her look at him as he said, "Kiss me."

Hayden looked at him in disgust and shook her head 'no'. She couldn't speak knowing that it would only make her cry. Randy grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her neck with the other as he pulled her up against him and said, "Don't make me ask you again."

Hayden closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears. Randy caressed her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She continued to fight back the tears as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in to touch her lips to his. The minute their lips touched, Randy moved his hands to her hips and lightly pushed her back on the couch. Hayden pressed her hand to his chest as the other remained on the back of his neck. She continued to push him back as she broke the kiss and said, "Randy, stop."

Randy ignored her as he continued to kiss her. Hayden pressed her hand harder against his chest as she broke the kiss again and repeated, "Randy, stop."

He continued to ignore her, but this time moved his lips to her neck and started to kiss it. Hayden continued to try and push him off her as the tears started to build up in her eyes as her voice broke as she said, "Please, stop."

Randy heard her voice break and could tell she was starting to cry. He stopped kissing her and pushed himself up so he could look at her as he said, "What's wrong?".

She started to shake as she tried to catch her breath, but her voice continued to break as she said, "I can't...do this."

"Why?".

"Randy, I'm pregnant. I can't have sex."

"The doctor even said if you're having a normal pregnancy, sex is considered safe during all stages of the pregnancy."

"Define a normal pregnancy."

"It's one that's considered low-risk for complications such as miscarriage or pre-term labor."

"And with all the stress that you've caused me, you still think I'm at a low risk for a miscarriage."

"I think you'll be fine."

Randy leaned in to kiss her again as Hayden interrupted him and said, "Are you really willing to risk losing the baby and ruining your plan just so you can have sex with me?".

Randy looked at her and then said, "Then I'll take that risk. Besides if you lose the baby, we can always try again."

Hayden looked at him still scared of the consequences as he leaned in and kissed her again as he said, "Take the risk." 


	39. Nothing Lasts Forever

Sooo all good things must come to an end. This is the last Chapter to the story. I'd like to thank you all for reading especially my dedicated readers who commented every chapter. Hope you enjoyed this psycho Randy haha. I will be adding a 2 part epilogue in a day or two.

A week and a half had past since Randy had confessed his plan and it seemed that all he wanted to do lately was prove that Hayden was his and there was nothing she could do to escape him. Hayden laid in bed trying to convince herself she could get through another day, but since Randy called the doctor and got their approval to make Hayden stay home from work, she no longer had a free moment away from Randy. He was always watching her and touching her, making her feel filthy while she was pregnant. No matter how many showers she took, she still felt unclean and having sex with him was no longer a pleasurable thing. It was revolting to her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Every time she fought him, she lost and she soon became disheartened. She tried to sleep most of the time to past the day, but hated when it resulted in the only thing he wanted. She sat up and ran her hand across her eyes to wake herself up. She went to stand up when suddenly she felt his hand on her back. She froze in her place and soon felt his arm around her waist and his lips at her ear as he said, "Where are you going?".

Hayden started to shake, which had become a common thing lately whenever she felt his touch against her skin as she said, "I have to use the bathroom."

He kissed her neck and then brought his lips back to her ear as he said, "You have two minutes."

Hayden turned her head to look at him as she said with an irritated tone, "You're going to time me?".

Randy grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he said, "I'll do what I want. You're mine, remember?".

Hayden placed her hand on top of his to release his grip from her hair. Randy leaned into her ear again as he said, "Tell me you love me."

Hayden continued to try and release his grip as she said, "Randy, you're hurting me."

"SAY IT!".

Hayden closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling as she took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Randy grazed his lips across her ear as he said, "Two minutes."

He let go of her hair as Hayden got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Hayden closed the door and placed her hands on the sink and had to take deep breaths to compose herself from breaking down. She was under so much stress and anxiety, she had no idea how it was possible that she didn't have a miscarriage. She used the bathroom and then washed her hands. She was still shaking and even though he had only given her two minutes, she decided to herself that she had to take a shower to relax herself. She got undressed and then started the water and stepped into the shower. At the sound of the shower, Randy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He quietly slipped off his boxers and got into the shower.

Hayden had closed her eyes and was letting the water run over her face and over her ears, distorting any sound that Randy made. Hayden brought her head out from under the water and rubbed the excess water from her eyes. Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders and heard him whisper into her ear, "I said two minutes. Obviously you still haven't learned to listen."

"I had to take a shower."

"Then you should have told me that and we'd take one together."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?".

"Yes, but we'll be doing more than just that."

Hayden turned to looked at him as she had a pitiful look on her face as she said, "Randy, please. I'm tired and I don't feel well. I need to relax."

Randy moved his hands to her waist and pulled her into him as he brought his lips close to hers as he said, "I can make you relax."

Hayden pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him back as she said, "That's just it, Randy. I can't relax because you're always around stressing me out and trying to have sex with me...I'm pregnant and I don't feel well half the time. I need time to myself."

"And what would you do when you're by yourself?".

"Probably sleep most of the time, but other than that I just need time where I can relax on my own and not have you around stressing me out to no end. It's not healthy for me."

Randy squinted his eyes as he looked at her with skepticism and then sighed as he said, "Fine. I'll think about it. I'm going to make us something to eat. You better be done with your shower and dressed by the time I come back upstairs, got it?".

Hayden nodded her head as Randy stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put his boxers back on and walked into the bedroom to grab the rest of his clothes. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make something to eat. Hayden finished with her shower and got dressed. She brushed her hair as Randy walked back into the room with two plates of sandwiches. He sat down on the bed next her as he handed her the plate and said, "Here."

Hayden took the plate from him and said, "Thank you."

They quickly ate their lunch and when Hayden was done grabbed the plate and went to stand up when Randy grabbed her arm and said, "What are you doing?".

"Taking the plate to the kitchen."

Randy took the plate from her and placed it on the floor and then put his hand on her thigh as he leaned in and whispered, "You can do that later."

Randy went to kiss her when suddenly Hayden pushed him away and stood up from the bed as she said, "Randy, stop it. Did you not hear what I just said in the bathroom?".

"Yeah, I did and I said I'd think about it."

Hayden shook her head as she said, "You need to stop or you're going to make me have a miscarriage."

Randy stood up from the bed and stepped toward her as she stepped back as he said, "If you haven't had a miscarriage yet. I think you're going to be fine."

Randy took another step toward her as she stepped back into the hallway and said, "Stay away me, Randy."

"Nothing can make me stay away from you."

"I can."

Hayden turned and quickly walked toward the stairs. She went to take the first step when he grabbed her arm and said, "I wasn't finished with you."

Hayden tried to jerk out of his grip as she said, "Let go, Randy."

Randy continued to try and restrain her as Hayden press her hands against his chest and stomped on his foot, causing him to let go of her and making her fall down the stairs. Hayden laid at the bottom of the stairs for a moment trying to cope with the pain. She slowly tried to stand up as she heard Randy walking down the stairs as he said, "And you were worried I'd caused you to have a miscarriage. By the way you're behaving, you should be the one to blame if that happens."

Hayden got to her feet, but realized she had twisted her ankle, causing her to limp. She hopped into the Kitchen as Randy walked behind her, smiling at her attempt to get away. Hayden hopped to the counter and caught herself right as she was about to fall. Randy walked up behind her, leaving no space between them as he grabbed her hair again and pulled her head back so he could talk into her ear, "No matter what you do, you and I will be together forever."

Hayden reached forward and pulled a cutting knife out of the wooden block and immediately stuck it into his side. Randy jolted back and fell to his knees from the pain. He looked at the knife in his side and then looked up at Hayden in shock as she said, "Nothing lasts forever."

Hayden was now shaking from adrenaline as she quickly grabbed the cutting board off the counter and slammed it up side his head, knocking him out. Hayden stood there for a moment and had to catch her breath. She then walked over to her phone and dialed the police. As she waited for the police to arrive she sat there on the floor next to the phone and cried. Not from sadness, but happy at the fact that now she was finally...FREE! 


	40. Epilogue Pt 1: Inevitable Fate

Ok so this is the first part of the two part epilogue. Enjoy!

1 Year Later

Hayden walked into the house and into the living room to see Leslie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Leslie."

Leslie turned her head to look at her and smiled as she said, "Hey Hayden. How was work?".

"It was good."

"And your appointment?".

"Fine."

Leslie looked at her, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. Hayden noticed the look and sighed as she said, "I've been having the nightmares again."

"About him?".

" Yeah. I'm just afraid I'll wake up and he'll still be there."

"But he won't. They arrested him. He's going to be in prison for a long time."

"He was only sentenced five years and he's due for parole in two."

"Hayden, everything will be fine. Even if he does get parole, he can't come anywhere near you or Sean."

Hayden sighed to relax herself as she said, "Where is he?".

"Upstairs. I put him down for a nap about an hour ago, so he'll probably be waking up soon."

Hayden nodded as she said, "Ok. I'll check on him. Thanks for babysitting again."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do during the day."

Hayden smiled as she turned and walked out of the living room to the stairs. She walked up stairs and down the hall to the nursery. She opened the door and peaked over the crib to see him looking back at her.

She smiled at the sight of him and he did the same. Even though Sean was a constant reminder of Randy because he looked like him, Hayden couldn't help but love him. She remembered the first month after she had him; Leslie had to take care of him most of the time because she was so terrified of him and how much he looked like Randy. She soon coped with that fact and knew she couldn't avoid her son forever. She picked him up as she said, "Hi honey. Did you miss Mommy? Mommy missed you."

She carried him back downstairs as she saw Leslie walking to the door. Leslie turned and smiled at the sight of Sean and said, "Who's got you? Is that your Mommy?".

Sean smiled as Leslie tickled him. Hayden smiled as she said, "You leaving?".

"Yeah. I have to go start dinner before my husband gets home."

Hayden nodded as she said, "Well, thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Leslie walked out the door as Hayden turned and walked into the kitchen. She placed Sean in his highchair as she said, "You hungry, honey? How about I make you a bottle?".

Sean smiled and giggled at her as she smiled back at him. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle and some formula. She mixed it up and then placed in a pan on the stove filled with water and waited for it to heat up. When it was done she tested it on her arm and then set it on the counter. She took Sean out of his highchair and then grabbed the bottle and a drop cloth and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and adjusted Sean in her arms comfortably so he could drink his bottle. Hayden watched TV while she fed him and once he was done placed him in his swing and turned on cartoons for him to watch. She kissed the top of his head and said, "Mommy will be right back."

She walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen and set the bottle in the sink. She opened her fridge and pulled out a small Tupperware container that was filled with Leslie's casserole and scooped some out on to a plate. She warmed it up in the microwave and then walked back out to the living room. After eating she played with Sean and then watched TV for a couple hours. She looked at the clock as it turned 10pm and then looked over at Sean, who was fast asleep in his swing. She turned the TV off and slowly and gently took Sean out of the swing. She carried him upstairs and laid him down in his crib. She walked out of the room leaving the door partly open. She walked to her room and went to open her closet when suddenly the phone rang. She quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake Sean and said, "Hello?".

No one answered and then she heard the line disconnect. She thought nothing of it, just another wrong number probably and hung up the phone. She went back to her closet and picked out her outfit for tomorrow and placed it on the chair in the corner. She felt kind of tired and decided to call it a night. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she opened her medicine cabinet to put away the toothpaste she glanced at the prescription bottle sitting next to it. She took the bottle out of the cabinet and looked at it, determining whether to take it or not.

She had gone without taking her anxiety medication for two weeks until the previous night when she woke up in a chilling sweat from her nightmare. She sighed and then placed the bottle back into the cabinet and walked back to her room. She set her alarm and then climbed into bed and laid down. She laid there and tried to relax and let herself drift off to sleep. 

*****  
Suddenly Hayden opened her eyes to thud she heard. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and she wasn't sure what the sound could have come from. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. She quietly opened the door and peaked into the room. Sean was still asleep in his crib as she looked over to see the window cracked and the breeze moving the curtain. She walked over to the window and shut it, assuming Leslie opened it during the day while he was taking a nap, since the nursery tended to get stuffy. She looked to the floor and saw that the wind had knocked over a picture frame that hit a book that was on the table, knocking it to the floor. She picked up the book and set it back on the table. Suddenly the light in the room came on and Hayden turned around to see him standing next to the door. Hayden froze in her place as the fear consumed her. Hayden went to scream when he put his hand up and said, "I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to wake our baby."

Hayden tried to stop herself from hyperventilating as she started to shake from the fear. She looked to the floor and then back at him as he walked up to her. Randy placed his hand on her face as she closed her eyes and the tears started to run down her face. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers across her lips as she tried to whisper, "Please...".

"Shh."

Hayden jumped at the touch of his other hand on her shoulder and tensed up as he ran his hand down her arm and placed it around her waist. Hayden stood there froze in terror as she felt his lips against her skin. He placed his hand under her chin as he said, "Look at me."

Hayden wanted to open her eyes and have it all just be a nightmare and for him to disappear when she opened them, but as she did, he was still standing in front of her. Hayden stayed frozen in her position as he looked into her eyes and moved his hand to her throat as he said, "I refuse to live without you and I won't let you live without me. And now that we have him, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

Hayden tried to compose herself as she closed her eyes and the tears ran down her face. She soon lost the strength in her legs and went to fall to the floor as Randy caught her and said, "Easy, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Hayden laid limp in his arms, not having the strength to stand. He picked her up in his arms and quietly carried her out of the nursery, turning the light off as he left the room and then carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He laid her down as she stayed still unsure of what he was going to do. He sat down beside her as he ran his hand down her side. Hayden looked at him as she tried to keep her voice from breaking as she said, "Please...don't...".

"Don't what?'

"Don't...hurt me. Don't hurt Sean."

"Sean?".

"Please don't hurt him."

"Why would I hurt my son? I might teach his mother lesson, but I wouldn't hurt him."

At the sound of his words, Hayden looked away from him and broke down as she cried into her pillow. Randy ran hand his hand down her back as he said, "It will all be over soon."

Hayden suddenly felt a sharp stick in her hip and within seconds everything went dark. 


	41. Epilogue Pt 2: Inevitable Fate

Ok this is part 2 of the epilogue and the last chapter. Stalker is now completed. I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Hayden opened her eyes to see him sitting there next to her with Sean in his arms. As he noticed her coming to he said, "Good morning."

Hayden felt her head pounding as she tried to put her hand on her head only to find them handcuffed to the bed railing. She looked at the clock, which read 7am and then back at Randy as she said, "I have to go to work and Leslie will be coming over to watch Sean at 8am."

Randy grinned at her as he said, "I don't think so. You're going to call out of work and tell Leslie you don't need her to baby-sit today."

"And what do you expect me to tell them as to my reasoning behind this?".

"Tell your job that you're not feeling well and tell Leslie that you're simply taking the day off to spend quality time with your son...alone."

Randy stood up from the bed and laid Sean down as he uncuffed her one hand. He handed her the phone as he dialed the number.

"Hello?".

"Hey Leslie, it's Hayden."

"Hey, what's up?".

"I'm not going to need you to watch Sean today. I took off of work and I'm going to spend some time with him."

"Oh, ok. That actually sounds like a good idea. Get your mind off some things and spend time with your son."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well just call me when you need me to baby-sit again."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He grinned at her as he said, "Good. Now your job."

He dialed the number as Hayden waited for someone to answer.

"Top Line Marketing, How may I help you today?".

"Gail, it's Hayden."

"Hi, Hayden. Are you alright? You sound funny."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm getting sick."

"Want me to tell Dave you can't make it in for the rest of the week?".

"Yeah, that would be great. Hopefully I'll feel better in a couple of days."

"Ok, Well get well soon, hun."

"Thanks, Gail."

She hung up the phone and kept her eyes on the floor, trying not to glare at him. Randy stood up from the bed and picked Sean back up as he said, "I'm going to put Sean in his swing and then when I get back we can discuss the terms of your punishment."

He stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the nursery. He placed Sean in his swing and then walked back to the bedroom. Hayden was sitting there with one hand still cuffed to the railing as she looked to the floor. Randy saw the tears running down her face as he sat down on the bed next to her. He wiped the tears from her cheek as he said, "Crying isn't going to help you now."

Hayden moved her head away from his hand as she glared at him with tears still streaming down her face. Randy sighed in frustration and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door and shut it as he said, "You know I really didn't want Sean to have to hear this, but you brought this on yourself."

Hayden could feel the fear building up inside her again as he walked back over to the bed. He sat down and placed his hand on her thigh and started to run his fingers up her leg. Hayden flinched at his touch and tried to pull away from him when suddenly he pulled a knife out of his pocket and pressed it to her leg as he said, "Don't move."

Hayden froze as he ran the knife up her leg to her waist and then to her side as he said, "Maybe I should hurt you like you hurt me, right in the side."

Hayden flinched again as she felt him press the blade against her skin. Hayden closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she said, "Please...don't do this. I'm sorry."

"You know I've heard you say sorry plenty of times and the ending results always turned out to be the same, so why should I believe you anymore."

Hayden started to shake again as her fear started to rise as he moved the knife to her neck. He leaned into her and as he said, "Tell me you love me and I want you to make me believe it."

Hayden closed her eyes again as the tears fell down her face. She shook her head 'no' and couldn't even build up the strength to lie and speak the words. Randy pressed the blade harder against her skin as he said through his teeth, "Tell me you love me."

Hayden shook her head as she said, "I can't...I don't love you."

Randy grabbed her throat with his other hand and screamed, "SAY IT!".

Hayden continued to shake in fear as she said through tears, "No."

Randy got so livid he stood up from the bed and shouted, "Why do you insist on trying to break us apart? How many times do I have to tell you we belong together? We created a beautiful son and now you just want to throw that away."

"I didn't plan to have your son, you tricked me into that. How can I love someone who is hot one moment and then cold the next? How can I ever trust you with all your unscrupulous behavior?".

"I'll make you love me."

Randy walked up to her and undid her handcuffs in an attempt to restrain her to him, but as always Hayden wasn't about to become his prisoner again. She kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away from her, causing him to jerk his hand and cut her arm with the knife. Hayden grabbed her arm and quickly opened the door and ran into the nursery. She quickly tried to get Sean out of his swing when suddenly Randy grabbed her by her hair back up against him. Hayden held tightly onto Sean as Randy held the knife to her throat.

"Slowly put him down."

Hayden was shaking incredibly as the tears started to run down her face full force. She gently set him down in his crib as Randy drug her out of the room and threw her down on the floor in the hallway. Randy nudged her with his foot as he said, "Get up."

Hayden looked up to see the stairs not far from her. She pushed herself across the floor to the stairs. When she reached them she grabbed the railing and tried to stand up. Randy grabbed her hair again and pulled her head back so his lips were at her ear as he said, "If I can't have you, no one will."

Randy pushed her forward, throwing her down the stairs. Hayden laid there for a moment as the pain consumed her. She could feel her ankle was sprained so she pushed herself up on her arms and looked up to see her console table about a foot from her. Randy walked down the stairs as he watched her attempt to get away as he said, "You know, I was really hoping that after I taught you a lesson, that we could put this all behind us. We could have moved someplace like Mexico or some other place nice, where we could have started over and raised our son together, but all you want to do is cause problems."

Hayden crawled over to her console table, where she had hidden a gun underneath of it just a month after Randy was arrested. Randy continued to walk toward her as he said, "I really didn't want to do this and have Sean grow up without a mother, but now that I've thought about it, you really don't seem like a decent role model for our son."

As Hayden continued to push herself toward the table she rebutted, "Like you're any better."

Randy kicked her with his foot as he said, "Why would you say that? You know things like that only make me angry."

Hayden finally got to the table and reached for the gun. She pulled it out of the holster and turned over to point the gun at him. Randy stop where he was and looked at her as a grin crept up on his face as he said, "What are you doing?".

"Ending this."

Randy laughed as he said, "You're not going to shoot me."

Hayden squeezed the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. Randy stumble back at he grabbed his shoulder as he screamed, "Shit!".

He looked at her stunned and then immediately went to charge at her as Hayden squeezed the trigger again. Randy fell to the floor as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. Hayden started to shake even more as she dropped the gun and pushed herself up against the wall. She watched him as he took his last breath and then she put her head in her heads as she cried and took it in that it was all over. Randy had finally reached his inevitable fate.


End file.
